


Ночной охотник

by Karboni, XSha, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [20]
Category: Original Work, Неуловимые мстители | The Elusive Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSha/pseuds/XSha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: В Сталегорск приезжает новый сотрудник милиции
Series: Тексты R-NC [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 33





	Ночной охотник

Пролог.

Окно в город было распахнуто. Ваня курил, сидя на подоконнике, голый, потный, красивый, как всегда после долгой любовной игры. Спокойный. В остальное время Ваня казался спокойным, а сейчас был таким.

— С тебя, Ванек, картину писать, ты весь длинный, прозрачный и плавный. Призрачный. Тебе идет лунный свет, — Жора лежал на супружеском ложе и чувствовал себя омерзительно.

Что-то ему Ваня приготовил, что-то настолько горькое и перченое, что ни под каким соусом не проглотить. А ему не просто глотать, ему переварить придется. За ширмой крепко спала дочка. За три послевоенных года Жора и Ваня, Жора и Лида научились любить друг друга тихо-тихо, словно соединялись в одно целое в библиотеке имени Горького, и Кира даже не догадывалась, чем занимаются родители или папа с дядей Ваней, уложив ее спать. По крайней мере, Жора очень хотел в это верить.

— Майская ночь или утопленник, — Ваня стек с подоконника, потянулся и взял со стула белье: — Пора мне, Жорик. Поеду.

Вот оно. Ванька ходил на работу, оставался у знакомых женщин, но всегда незримо был рядом, его вещи лежали везде — в шкафу, под стулом. На кухне стояли кружка с котелком — с войны привез, но никогда из них в мирное время не ел. Как Жора сразу не понял, что вещей нет? Лида бы заметила, спросила, но Лида в командировке в Минске… и как же теперь жить-то?

— Вань…

— Чемодан на вокзале в камере хранения, — Ваня взял часы, приблизил к глазам: — Успею еще одну выкурить, — бросил одежду на сиденье и снова устроился на подоконнике, лицом к городу.

Жора сел на кровати.

— Только не подходи, — Ваня даже головы не повернул, но Жора с ужасом почувствовал, что друг улыбается: — Тут лететь недолго.

— Вань, я без тебя сдохну ведь. Ну что ты, а? Нормально же все у нас!

— У тебя, — Ваня выбросил сигарету, развернулся и сощурился: — У меня — нет. У Лиды — нет. Она по бабкам пошла, отворот просить, а что ей еще делать? Ей ты молишься, меня хочешь, нас обоих любишь. Нужно было выбирать, вот я и выбрал. Тебя и Лиду.

— Мы же с тобой одно целое, зачем ты так, Вань? — Жора знал, что все уже пропало, разбилось на кучу осколков, что лишь раз ему удалось изменить Ванькино решение, и сейчас не тот случай, он свою удачу еще когда исчерпал… Знал, но все равно просил.

— Пора мне, — поднялся Ваня. Уже не плавный и тягучий, а резкий и жесткий, такого Ваню Жора любил еще больше.

— Поцелуй. Ведь надолго, да? — Жора встал и замер.

Ваня вздохнул, шагнул к нему, обхватил ручищами за голову, прижался губами, то ли душу забирая, то ли зубы собираясь выбить; но только Жора качнулся к нему и потерся пахом о член, как отстранился Ваня, отвернулся, подобрал одежду и бросил через плечо:

— Поезд.

Жора кивнул и молча лег. Голос бы подвел. В конце кишки коридора зашумела вода, щелкнул замок и стало тихо.

«Надо Лиде сказать, — почему то подумал Жора, — пусть пожалеет». И судорожно вздохнул.

— Пап? Пап, что случилось? — Кира сонно заворочалась в кровати.

— Катастрофа, доченька, ка-та-стро-фа… Спи, малыш.

— Вечно у тебя катастрофа, — недовольно зевнула дочка и спустя мгновение мирно засопела.

А Ваня ушел.

Пролог 2.

Я остановился у стены рядом с лестницей. После смерти Вари прошло два с половиной года, портреты здесь появлялись реже и реже, за последние полгода всего два, но в каждом лице, в каждом пустом квадрате стены я видел Варю. Я видел ее улыбку, глаза, и время никак не спешило помочь мне, сгладить боль и пустоту, временами топившие меня без остатка.

И как сглазил.

Митька Сапегин, избранный недавно секретарем комитета комсомола, стоял у стены, прилаживая фанерный квадрат.

Лицо было незнакомым.

— Наш?

— Все они, убитые врагами, наши. А этот еще и легенда. Смотри, Герой Советского Союза, сапер, — Митька горестно вздохнул, — всю войну прошел и за Уралом смерть нашел.

Меня слегка покоробило, что Митька уже принялся складывать про незнакомого ему сапера стихи, но тут сзади нас тихо спросили:

— Кто велел повесить портрет?

Мы обернулись.

Невысокий худой человек в форме полковника смотрел в лицо нашего погибшего коллеги.

— Извините, товарищ полковник, но… — запинаясь, промямлил Митька, и замолчал под свинцовым взглядом из-за толстых стекол очков. И вместе со мной непроизвольно вытянулся во фрунт.

— Мой сотрудник пока жив. Снимите, — повернулся тот и быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета Китаина.

— Мить, кто это? — незнакомый полковник производил впечатление.

— Мещеряков. Сам.

Я застыл. Вот он какой, Мещеряков Валерий Михайлович, легенда Московского уголовного розыска, гроза бандитов и убийц, два года назад сменивший столицу на небольшой городок за Уралом. Почему он это сделал, никто толком не знал, и вообще, о Валерии Михайловиче говорили мало и шепотом; даже Глеб, когда мы еще часами обсуждали все на свете, очень серьезно сказал, что Мещеряков загадочен и опасен. И что держаться от него подальше — самое милое дело.

Именно к нему я мечтал попасть, когда пошли слухи, что Валерию Михайловичу нужен человек и он лично будет выбирать себе сотрудника. Почему лично, а не назначением сверху, никто не объяснял. Я надеялся. Свирский, знающий о моем нежелании работать с Глебом, сказал, что отпустит меня в том случае, если на новой должности будет шанс стать еще более грамотным сыщиком. Неделю назад он вызвал в кабинет и пообещал, что если меня позовет Мещеряков — он отпустит. И что из всех личных дел Валерий Михайлович отобрал два. И как только он приедет, с обоими будет проведена беседа. Я, к несчастью, не спросил, кто второй, но полагал, что это Мишка Мамыгин, страстный поклонник сыщика Мещерякова, и думал, что из нас двоих я бы выбрал себя.

Тут меня окликнул Ваня Пасюк, и я потащился в наш штаб, как пафосно называл кабинет Глеба Колька Тараскин.

Тараскина мы и обсуждали. Я не понимал, почему мы: Глеб, я, Пасюк, должны сидеть и разбирать некомсомольское, со слов жены Тараскина Веры, поведение нашего товарища, но, как выразился Ваня Пасюк, хай лучше мы, а не якась зараза.

Коля нервничал и краснел, Пасюк посмеивался, а Глеб наслаждался, чувствуя себя вершителем судеб, даже в таком ничтожном случае, как товарищеское порицание нашего Тараскина.

— Вот зачем ты, Коля, комсомолец, семейный человек, кстати, до сих пор не сдавший зачет по самбо товарищу Филимонову, водил в кино постороннюю гражданку?

— А что, — мне было мерзко все это обсуждать, — лучше бы он не постороннюю водил?

— Она из братовой деревни, приехала поступать, кроме меня никого в городе не знает, а Верка на работе! Ну что мне, девчонку одну вечером через Марьину Рощу пускать? Главное, кто Верке сказал, пока я еще домой не вернулся, ну как успели, что за люди?

— Так и запишем, благородно охранял честь и достоинство девушки от грабителей и убийц, верно, Шарапов? Эй, ты точно в облаках витаешь! Куда-то собрался?

Я нахмурился. Я всем сказал, что собираюсь отправить документы на должность заместителя Мещерякова, но Глеб каждый раз тыкал меня в мой поступок, словно в нем было что-то предосудительное. Я хотел ответить, но тут в кабинет ввалился Гриша Ушивин и принялся тарахтеть, что меня спрашивает какой-то феерический франт, нездешний фраер, и что когда Гриша был молод, он выглядел примерно так же, и что сказал ему, франту-фраеру, что я на собрании и занят.

— Странные у тебя знакомства, Шарапов, — бросил Глеб, исподтишка внимательно рассматривая меня.

Я пожал плечами, поднялся, и тут дверь открылась и на пороге появился молодой человек, похожий на героя гангстерских боевиков из трофейного кино: аккуратная укладка, белый шарф, лаковые туфли и пиджак, подчеркивающий талию и плечи. В управлении так не ходил никто. Мы непонимающе уставились на него.

И тут он улыбнулся и произнес, чуть растягивая слова:

— Володя? Не узнал? Хорош!

Я замер и, наверное, побледнел.

Передо мной стоял Ваня Истомин. Командир второй разведроты Ваня Истомин, которого я не видел с марта сорок пятого.

Конечно же я его не узнал. Я видел его то в грязи, то в крови. Мы вместе форсировали реки, тонули в болотах. Сколько же километров мы проползли бок о бок, спрашивая друг друга после очередного боя: «Живой?».

Живой.

Ваня жил под Ленинградом с родителями, бабушкой и двумя сестрами-близняшками. Он по ним тосковал и мечтал, как вернется и обязательно расскажет отцу, что он думает про все на свете. Как его ждет мама. Как он привезет сестренкам по куску сахара, они наверняка скучают…

Ванин дом разбомбили в конце сорок второго. Ему вручили похоронку, он улыбнулся — раз, другой, и сказал: «Ну ничего, я еще повоюю». Я не знаю, спал ли Ваня после той похоронки. Вопреки всем запретам он ходил за линию фронта, возвращался, вытирал штык и говорил: «Еще тремя меньше. Еще двоих убрал». Мне казалось, что в Ване плещется черная воронка и всей фашистской крови не хватит, чтобы ее заполнить. Его пару раз легко ранило, но он быстро восстанавливался и возвращался в строй. Когда мы перешли границу и оказались на немецкой территории, Ваньку сорвало. Мы следили за ним, боясь, что не успеем, что его ненависть выльется на безоружное мирное население; чернота в Ванькиных глазах не ведала различий между тем, мужчина с автоматом перед ним или женщина с ребенком.

Я написал рапорт.

Когда пришел приказ о его возвращении на родину, Ваня занял первый этаж аккуратного немецкого домика и сказал, что никуда не поедет. Что ляжет тут. Что унесет с собой все жизни, сколько сможет, и терять ему нечего.

Я не знал, сколько у него оружия, и, честью клянусь, боялся, что он сдержит свое слово. Но это был Ваня. Наш Ваня, готовый всегда прийти на помощь, вытащивший раненого Саньку Белкина из-под огня, и не только Саньку. Кто-то сказал, что на передвижном аэродроме рядом служит Ванькин друг детства Жора Гайдук, можно попробовать.

И я подумал, что да, по-хорошему надо бы отдать приказ о штурме, но моя мама умерла до войны, больше у меня никого не было, а что чувствовал Ваня? Наш Ваня?

И отправил Левченко за Гайдуком.

Они обернулись быстро. Жора закричал: «Поехали домой, Ванечка!»

«Нет, — ответил тот, — что мне там делать?»

«А могилку? Могилку хочешь посмотреть? Мамкина могилка, Ванечка? Могилку хочешь?»

Некоторое время было пронзительно тихо.

Потом дверь открылась и на крыльцо медленно вышел Ваня. С пустыми руками. Нас он не видел. Он, кажется, никого не видел.

«Могилку? Хочу…» — и пошел к Жоре, словно и не человек был, а оболочка его.

Жора обнял Ваню за плечи и отвел к машине.

Больше я его не видел. Слышал, что параллельно со мной его взяли в Ленинградский розыск, видел раз статью, о том, что «капитан Истомин проявил редкое мужество при задержании особо опасного преступника, к сожалению, преступник погиб» и все.

И вот он стоит передо мной и смотрит.

— Володя, — он взялся за шарф, — я все знаю. Будет легче.

И я бросился ему на шею.

Мы сидели в столовой и молчали, когда прибежал Тараскин.

— Володь, Свирский вызывает, тебя и товарища Истомина.

Мы поднялись и через пять минут приветствовали начальство.

Во главе стола сидел подполковник Лев Алексеевич Свирский, справа от него — полковник Мещеряков, а рядом с ним заведующий отделом оперативного учета майор Рабин.

Я скосил глаза на Ваньку, он стоял расслабленно и вместо присутствующих с интересом рассматривал громоздкий стол Свирского.

— Садитесь, товарищи, вот сюда, напротив Валерия Михайловича и Николая Львовича. Итак, как известно, у Валерия Михайловича на неопределенное время выбыл старший лейтенант Касаев. Состояние его критическое, но мы все уверены…

— Кроме товарища Китаина, — перебил Свирского Мещеряков. — Милан Аланович в очень тяжелом состоянии, но я верю в его организм и искусные руки врача, который уже две недели тянет его на сторону жизни… Лев Алексеевич, здесь можно курить?

— Да, — кивнул Свирский.

— Курите, Иван, не мучайтесь, — кивнул Мещеряков Ване и продолжил: — Итак, у меня большой участок работы просел из-за отсутствия товарища Касаева. Послезавтра я уезжаю, и, надеюсь, с одним из вас. Но сначала немного о нашем контингенте и, — он предупреждающе поднял руку в сторону Свирского, — о деле Милана. Это важно, Лев Алексеевич, я должен раскрыть детали.

Свирский кивнул.

— Николай Львович, вы принесли документы, которые я просил? — спросил Мещеряков.

— Да, все подобрано.

— Спасибо. Итак, до и сразу после войны было несколько громких — в наших кругах, конечно — дел о повторяющихся убийствах, совершенных с особой жестокостью. Ими занимался мой отдел. Был определен типаж человека, способного на подобные преступления. Мы раскрыли эти несколько громких дел, о которых обыватели, к счастью своему, так и не узнали, но стало понятно, что в работе с подобными людьми предупреждение важнее поступков. Последствия срывов таких людей делают «Черную кошку» и банду Мертвяка детсадовскими организациями. Я так говорю не для того, чтобы принизить ваши заслуги, Владимир, или ваши, Иван.

Ванька затушил папиросу и почти сразу прикурил следующую:

— Ваш город — тюрьма?

— Нет. Нет, — Валерий Михайлович встал и прошелся по кабинету, — любой может уехать. Но не уезжают. Это очень хорошо. Есть работа, есть нормальная жизнь, есть досуг, наконец-то. Почти нет женщин. Во всей стране не хватает мужчин, а у нас страшный дефицит женщин, но мы постоянно думаем.

— Пока не придумали, значит, — Ваня нахмурился, — логично. Пока люди не придут в норму, семьи создавать нельзя. Семья вообще самое непостоянное, что есть у человека.

— И самое прочное, — сказал я, вспомнив почему-то Тараскина.

Мещеряков открыл окно и снова приблизился к столу.

— Тем не менее, у нас хорошие люди. Кое с кем я вас сейчас заочно познакомлю.

Он открыл папку и достал первый лист. С фотографии на нас смотрел налысо бритый парень с выдающимися надбровными дугами, упрямым лбом и странно светлыми глазами.

— Татаринцев Николай Алексеевич. Служил в инженерных войсках. Единственный, по крайней мере мне таких случаев больше неизвестно, человек, два раза приговоренный трибуналом по расстрельной статье.

— Его два раза расстреливали? И он жив? — я смотрел на фотографию и не понимал.

— Оба раза выжил. Кстати, судили за нарушение субординации с последующим рукоприкладством.

— Тяжкие телесные в военных условиях, — уточнил молчавший доселе Николай Львович, — каждый раз возвращался на фронт, уж больно хорош был в саперном деле. Как и Касаев. В лице капитана Букина нашел разумного командира и больше проблем не имел.

— Николай сам себя боится. Он прекрасный человек и работает над собой. В то же время был инцидент, из-за которого пока — подчеркиваю, пока! — нужно помнить, что Николай — очень грозное оружие. Во всех смыслах.

Ванька пожал плечами. Я нахмурился. Я много общался с бывшими заключенными, были и такие, о которых говорил Валерий Михайлович.

— Черновод Антон Прохорович, — с фотографии чуть усмехался темноволосый симпатичный парень с носом уточкой, — после освобождения одной белорусской деревни, вернее, того, что от нее осталось, при допросе пленных солдат вермахта стоявший в карауле сержант Черновод вышел во двор, принес ведро солярки, облил им заключенных и бросил спичку. Пленных удалось потушить, Антона посадили в высохший колодец. Ночью сарай с пленными сгорел дотла. Антон находился на дне глубокого колодца и был вне подозрения, пока спустя довольно большое время не всплыл факт, что товарищ Черновод до войны был мастером спорта по альпинизму.

Я снова посмотрел на Ваню.

Он улыбался.

— Отличный работник, — закончил Николай Львович.

— Касаев Милан Аланович, — к делу была прикреплена фотография, идентичная снятой по приказу Мещерякова, — уникальная интуиция сапера. Должен был со своей группой разминировать мост через Гринрее. Командир в последний момент решил, что задание простое, мост вряд ли успели заминировать, и велел Милану проверить брошенный при отступлении автомобиль — транспорта не хватало. Пока они спорили, группа вышла на мост и кто-то задел растяжку-леску.

— Командир не мог знать. И имел право получить нужный транспорт. Только я бы, — мне было очень обидно — конец войны и такой ужасный финал, — сделал это после разминирования моста.

— Я бы взорвал суку, — Ваня спокойно затушил очередной окурок.

— Не доказано, но неделю спустя командир роты подорвался на мине в той самой машине, которую разминировал Касаев.

— Он молчит все время, — грустно сказал Валерий Михайлович, — будто наложил на себя епитимью. Не знаю, могло быть совпадение.

— Уверен в этом, — Ваня сверкнул зубами, — отклонения от поведенческой нормы у всех?

— Да, — Мещеряков смотрел на него с интересом.

— Ну, это нормально, — кивнул Ваня и спросил: — Еще есть?

— Да. Кутузов. Илья Петрович.

Свирский поднял голову:

— Сын Петра Сергеевича?

— Петр Сергеевич этим молодым человеком гордится чрезвычайно, — я прислушался, было в голосе Мещерякова что-то странное, чего не было при обсуждении прочих молодых людей.

— Странно, что он сюда попал, — разглядывал страницу Николай Львович, — я, правда, не изучал его дело, но «пришивал полы шинели под артобстрелом», ну ребячество же. Сколько было, когда на фронт ушел? Шестнадцать? Удаль подростковая… «чуть не попал в плен» — тоже по дурости… о!

Валерий Михайлович кивнул.

— «Подбил роту к бунту»? И не попал под трибунал?

— История скверная. В роте поменялся командир. Молодой, только из училища, выслужиться хотел. И приказал несколько пулеметных расчетов бросить на подавление огневой мощи противника. Сказать по совести, пользы, кроме как махом угробить несколько десятков своих бойцов, я не вижу. Илья и еще несколько старослужащих отказались выполнять приказ. Командир велел рассчитаться и расстрелять каждого пятого без суда, по закону военного времени. Кутузов не попал в их число, но вызвался заменить своего наводчика, отца троих детей. Рота взбунтовалась. Командира взяли в заложники.

— И чем все закончилось?

— Не поверите, ничем.

— Овечкин?

— Немцы в атаку пошли. Перемешалось все. И да, Овечкин.

Свирский пожал плечами:

— По-моему, Петру Сергеевичу есть чем гордиться.

— Абсолютно неуправляемый экземпляр. Никаких сдерживающих факторов. Локомотив без тормозов. С самыми яркими представителями нашего города я вас познакомил, остальные приятные встречи будут сюрпризом. Что скажете, молодые люди? — и внимательно посмотрел на нас.

— Работать можно, — я нахмурился, — и идея такого сообщества мне нравится. Заповедник, не зверинец. Любой мозг, если его правильно занять и не оставлять в трудную минуту предоставленным самому себе, может приносить пользу. Стране, обществу. И самому человеку.

— А вы, Иван?

— У меня в войну всех убило, — Ваня улыбнулся. Мне стало тревожно. Очень не любил я эту Ванину улыбку, — друг у себя поселил. У него жена, дочка, а у меня — крыса. Не понимаю, как выжил, после блокады, наверное, вылупился. Я его приманил. Дружил. И тут век его кончился, — Ваня обвел слушателей взглядом и продолжил: — Никого у меня, понимаете? Я его на кладбище отнес. К своим. Вместе лежать теплее, наверное. А там Гришу Шмона хоронят. И я со своим крысюком, в гражданском. И как-то они к моему горю без всякого уважения… А ведь любое горе уважения требует. Согласны? Пойдем, Володь. Товарищи решать будут. Разрешите, товарищ полковник?

— Свободны.

Мы вышли из кабинета. И я тут же врезался в Ваню Пасюка.

— Позвольте, надо пошептаться, — сказал он и утащил меня в угол.

— Что случилось?

— Глеб Егорыч с ума сбрендил, мечется, як кобелюка на цепи. Володя, ты б не уезжал? Ты ж его совесть, сгинешь за Уралом и совсем он опсовеет, подумай, Володя, друг же твой бывший, ну?

— Ваньку выберут, — я вздохнул, — с ним даже крысы дружат. И это правильно.

— Це дило, оставайся, а то моего вразумления на Глеба не хватит, замиряться вам надо, ты же сильнее, Володичка, понимаешь?

Я сжал губы и вышел в коридор. Валерий Михайлович передавал Ване проездные документы.

Поезд тронулся, под полом заскрежетало и стакан на столике мелко задрожал.

Двое их соседей давно уже устроились спать и оба храпели, а Мещеряков только допил чай и принялся раздеваться ко сну.

Ваня постелил себе на верхней полке, попытался как следует расправить матрас, не преуспел, вздохнул и лег так.

В соседнем купе резали сало, запах чеснока лился по вагону, вызывая одновременно слюноотделение и тошноту. Если уж сало, то к нему хлеб, водочку — и все на твоем столе, а не где-то там. Тем временем к салу добавилась жареная курица. Ваня с раздражением перевернулся на живот. Он свесил руку вниз, шевелил пальцами и с интересом наблюдал за Валерием Михайловичем. Тот складывал вещи аккуратно, даже скрупулезно, но в его движениях легкости не было. Лег, снял очки и долго тер переносицу — без очков Мещеряков стал блеклым и измученным, сразу проступил на лице возраст, словно стекла отвлекали от него настоящего, а теперь все раскрылось и стало до неловкого личным… А вот курицу зря это они. Либо мясо, либо птица, сейчас еще и воблу достанут, небось.

Спать не хотелось, а хотелось на воздух, курить, раскинуть руки и выгнуться так, чтобы внутри что-то щелкнуло и встало на место. Еще хотелось гречки с маслом. И яблоко. И взять Жорку за челку, подводя его лицо к своему поближе.

Ваня вытащил из-под подушки дело Касаева и открыл на описании увечий.

Тупая рана на темени, брюшная стенка вспорота, ливер почти выпущен, крови потерял критическое количество. И до сих пор жив? Вот уж интересно! Ваня попробовал представить, как это, когда кишки выпадают и ложатся на траву рядом с тобой, но быстро велел себе перестать и подумать о чем-нибудь поприятнее.

Если кто-то так стукнул по голове, то ростом должен был быть серьезно повыше Касаева. Рослый уёбок? Какой там рост у оперативника-то? Метр семьдесят два? Не очень-то помогает. Спать все еще не хотелось, а дело против ожиданий не усыпляло.

Если бы Ваня задумал пришить оперативника, то взрезал бы горло. А если бы ненавидел, то набил бы морду сначала. А из других ран у Касаева только вот эта, на темени. Трус этот уёбок или просто не был зол, не хотел драться? Но живот-то вспарывал с душой, со страстью. Одним движением сделать это почти невозможно, если у тебя не острый как бритва нож. Здесь, похоже, резали с усилием, то ослабляя, то снова нажимая.

«Какое место интересное», — подумал Ваня и попробовал представить, как будет обживаться в новом городе. Эта жизнь из воображения Ване не очень понравилась, но он дал себе слово, что попробует устроиться нормально, по-человечески.

Спустив ноги с полки, Иван соскользнул вниз и принялся рыться в карманах в поисках папирос.

— На столе, — прошептал Валерий Михайлович.

— Ага, спасибо, — Иван нашарил пачку и коробок, зажал под мышкой бумаги и вышел в тамбур.

Спустя минуту к нему присоединился Валерий Михайлович.

— Вы, Иван, начнете собственное расследование. Будете участвовать и в общем, но я прошу вас беспристрастно смотреть на всё и на всех, не доверять никому, даже мне. И вести свою работу, не отчитываясь мне до тех пор, пока вы не решите, что поймали след. Мне важно, чтобы ваш взгляд был максимально независимым.

— Хорошо, так даже интереснее.

Мещеряков поджал губы:

— И что интересного вы уже себе надумали?

— Ну, например, что убийца был один, это точно.

— Да. А почему вы так решили?

— Там, где больше двух, всегда возня. Первый убийца топчется, второй что-то делает, или оба убивают, тогда еще больше возни. А на фотографии все в порядке: трава, кусты. Один шел, другой убил — раз, два, — Иван затушил папиросу и хлопнул себя по бокам: — А пойдемте спать? Что-то я не кумекаю уже.

И вернулся в купе, не дожидаясь ответа.

При подъезде к Лагинску утреннее небо затянуло низкими серыми облаками, словно и не весна была, а ноябрь. В приоткрытое окно купе брызнули первые капли, попадая в недопитый чай; поезд шел мягко, словно вразвалочку, а дождь лишь усиливался — и вскоре затрещал по окнам наглой торопью.

— Лагинск! Стоим две минуты! — предупредила проводница, проходя по коридору и постукивая ключами по дверям.

Ваня и Валерий Михайлович вышли из купе, где провели двое суток, каждый по-своему размышляя над преступлением и пока не находя ни одного ответа даже на самые простые вопросы.

Лагинск облил приезжих с ног до головы, пока они добежали до здания вокзала. Переждав самый пик ливня за тяжелыми деревянными дверями, они вышли на главную площадь города. Валерий Михайлович осмотрелся и указал на грузовик, припаркованный на противоположной стороне.

— Это за нами.

В кабине сидел замызганный парень с мокрыми губами — то ли облизывался часто, то ли ел что, Иван не понял сразу.

— Очень доброго вам дня, — расплылся в улыбке шофер, увидев Валерия Михайловича. И внимательно осмотрев Ивана, добавил: — Артиста поймали? Обворовывал людей на доверии или…

— Мой заместитель, — перебил его Валерий Михайлович, садясь в кабину, — товарищ Истомин. Иван, это наш водитель Валентин Прянишников. Знакомьтесь.

— Валентин, а какая у тебя книжка самая любимая? — поинтересовался Ваня, залезая следом.

— Это смотря когда, сейчас вот смотрю на тебя и на ум приходит журнал «Мурзилка».

— Хорошо, попрошу медсестру тебе его вслух читать, когда ты без окуляров в больнице будешь здоровье восстанавливать.

— Замолчите оба. Вот в больницу и поехали, — зло прервал их перепалку Валерий Михайлович.

Больница Лагинска Ване понравилась — двухэтажное просторное здание, чистое и обновленное. Видно было, что руку к нему приложили недавно: запах краски выветрился не до конца, а деревянный пол в приемном покое еще не успели затереть сотни ног.

— Товарищ Касаев как? — с порога осведомился Мещеряков у румяной санитарки, дежурившей за столом в вестибюле.

— Стабильно тяжелый. В себя почти не приходит.

— Мне нужно побеседовать с его лечащим врачом.

— А вы Касаеву кто?

— Я ему начальник отделения милиции Сталегорска. Расследую его дело.

Ваня, разглядывавший плакаты на стенах, отметил про себя, что ни другом, ни руководителем Милана Мещеряков себя не назвал.

— Ну, я посмотрю, — неуверенно выдавила санитарка и шваркнула табуреткой.

— Уж сделайте одолжение.

Громкий голос с легким акцентом они услышали издалека.

«А что я еще могу сказать? — возмущался голос. — Какими историями я должен развлечь благородных гостей?»

Вслед за голосом в дальнем конце коридора показался маленький полный человек в очках, он махал руками и катился в их сторону, как колобок. За ним семенила санитарка.

— Здравствуйте! — громогласно приветствовал их врач. — Что вы хотите узнать?

— Каково состояние товарища Касаева, — ответил Мещеряков, — можно ли с ним разговаривать. И мы хотим его посетить.

— Посетить на две минуты можете. Посмотрите — и сразу на выход. Больше ничего нельзя.

— Почему? Ему хуже?

— С чего вы это взяли? — грозно воскликнул врач. — Про состояние его я вам ничего не скажу, говорить тут нечего совершенно. Вот когда я смогу отвечать за его жизнь полностью, тогда смогу вам, товарищи, дать по нему справку. Мы сделали что могли, а дальше он сам, от него зависит. Но говорить с ним не получится.

Санитарка выдала им халаты и марлевые повязки и пригласила за собой. Больница казалась полупустой, шаги в коридорах звучали гулко, свет почти нигде не горел. Спустя два поворота и одну обитую металлом дверь они подошли к палате, где лежал Милан.

Врач приоткрыл створку и загородил рукой вход.

— Смотрите из коридора, — прошептал он через марлевую маску.

На высокой койке лежал молодой мужчина, изо рта которого несколько трубок было подведено к аппарату рядом. В углу комнаты сидела нянечка, которая тут же встрепенулась и перестала дремать.

Милан тоже взглянул на визитеров и пошевелил пальцами, но затем снова закрыл глаза и, как показалось Ивану, отключился.

— Все, насмотрелись, на выход, — приказал врач и добавил: — Наматывать сюда километры смысла нет. Своими визитами вы ему не поможете.

Солнечный свет на улице после больничного полумрака казался почти слепящим. Ваня прикрыл глаза и потер веки.

— Хорошо. Счастье, что живой, однако следствию мы ничем не помогли, — вздохнул Мещеряков и оглянулся: — Куда Валентина унесло?

Они завернули за угол: грузовик Валентина стоял заведенный, с открытыми дверями. Валентин оперся руками на руль и спал, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя.

Ваня громко хлопнул в ладоши прямо над ухом Валентина, тот подскочил:

— Бля, чтоб тебя разорвало!

— Казенный бензин жжешь или на свои заправляешься? — спросил Мещеряков.

— Так вы все не идёте, я вот вас под всеми парами жду, так сказать, тепленький, а вы не оценили.

— Тепленькие пирожки у бабушки, а ты просто баклан, — улыбнулся Ваня.

— Валерий Михайлович, давайте этого тут оставим, а себе кого-нибудь нормального привезем? Вот, скажем, этого? — Валя выкрутил руль, выехал на дорогу и кивнул в сторону проезжавшего мимо велосипедиста: — Или вон того.

— Если что, я тоже хорошо автомобилем управляю. Вдруг у этого шофера руки переломаются или ноги.

— В дороге я капитан судна, высажу сейчас тебя на обочине, там концерты давать будешь, — окончательно озлился Валентин.

— Прошу тишины, — прорычал Мещеряков и поправил очки на переносице: — Нервничаете, понимаю, таких преступлений у нас еще не совершалось. Но держите себя в руках. Как на базаре, честное слово.

Несколько минут они ехали в тишине, затем Валя еле слышно признался:

— Я на Милана в окно хотел посмотреть, но больно высоко они первый этаж построили.

— Он выкарабкается, — заверил его Валерий Михайлович.

Ваня смотрел на проносящиеся мимо деревья и размышлял о том, как залезть на первый этаж больницы без лестницы.

— Садитесь, Иван. Места у нас мало, но тут у Милана был рабочий угол.

Отделение милиции находилось в длинном деревянном здании, где помимо комнат, отведенных для работников правопорядка, было еще несколько помещений. Иван с интересом осмотрелся, по ходу открыл пару дверей, встретил несколько удивленных взглядов, но в общем ничто его воображение не захватило.

— А сколько у вас сотрудников?

— Четверо. Трое действующих, — поправился Мещеряков и сел за свой стол.

Ваня закинул ногу за ногу и поворошил бумаги на столе Милана: жалоба о пьяной драке, объяснительная о разбитом стекле в одном из классов вечерней школы. Рисунки. Угольным карандашом на линованных листах были нарисованы домики и горы, собаки, еще собаки, много собак.

— Больших дел в текущем производстве у него не было. Здесь до последнего времени таких и не случалось. Наш отдел скорее «стоит на запасном пути», вы понимаете.

Ваня кивнул и помахал рисунком.

— Собачку его кто теперь кормит? Миленькая такая барбосина, как зовут?

— Нет у Милана собаки, это Булька, столовская.

— Ага, — кивнул Ваня. — А самого близкого друга?

— Николай Татаринцев. Вы правильные вопросы задаете, Иван, но мы их, сами понимаете, себе уже задавали. Вот, товарищи, знакомьтесь, Иван Евгеньевич Истомин, наш новый коллега, оперативник.

Ваня обернулся. Дверной проем заслонила собой элегантная пожилая женщина в шляпке с вуалью и с маленькой квадратной сумочкой, которую она ласково прижимала к животу. Из-за ее спины выглядывал невысокий худой мужичонка, волосы которого были гладко расчесаны на прямой пробор, он с любопытством смотрел на Ивана и все пытался войти в комнату, но обойти даму не было никакой возможности.

Ваня поднялся навстречу.

— Здравствуйте, милейший Иван Евгеньевич! — промурлыкала дама и погладила по плечу: — Какие нынче времена тревожные.

— Людмила Борисовна Савченко, Степан Аркадьевич Мухин, мы вместе работаем уже много лет. А Надя где?

— Сейчас принесет почту, Федор, полагаю, опять запил, нигде нет, все дворы обошли, — пожаловался Степан Аркадьевич и протянул Ивану руку: — Добро пожаловать в наш дружный коллектив!

В коридоре застучали каблуки, словно кто-то остервенело бил молотком по шляпкам непокорных гвоздей. Ваня приободрился.

Обладательница каблуков пнула дверь коленом и процокала к пустому столу, ее руки были заняты внушительной стопкой газет и писем.

Ваня сделал движение навстречу, чтобы принять часть ноши, но она, взглянув мельком, бросила Мещерякову:

— Мужчина новый? Франт какой.

— Новый коллега, Надежда.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, коллега он или так, на четвертак, — улыбнулась она Валерию Михайловичу.

Тот вздохнул и хлопнул ладонями по столешнице.

— Вводите Ивана Евгеньевича в курс дела, скоро буду, — и вышел из кабинета.

Мещеряков вернулся минут через сорок и забрал Ваню на заселение.

— Простите, Иван, хотел сразу показать вам коллег, — Валерий Михайлович спустился с крыльца отдела милиции, — понимаю, вы устали с дороги.

— Не! Ерунда, мог бы день доработать, но хочу переодеться и постирать, кстати, тут есть прачечная? — Ваня передернулся. — Поезд грязный, паршиво себя чувствую.

Валерий Михайлович улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Как же тяжело вам на войне приходилось.

— Я там убивал, стоял по шею в яме деревенского сортира и жрал похлебку из дохлого осла. Дня три как дохлого. И брился раз в неделю, отвратительно, кожа в прыщах, — Ваня прикурил и поскреб щеку, — здесь хочу ходить красавчиком.

Валерий Михайлович поднял брови и будто заново взглянул на нового сотрудника.

— И вообще, грязь на мужике имеет место быть, только если это кровь врага! Пролитая в честном бою, — Ваня оскалился и ткнул пальцем на крадущегося вдоль стены облезлого кота: — Котик! Пугливый какой, надо ему что-нибудь притащить, дружить с ним хочу. Надежда Владимировна меня не оценила, а вот Степану Аркадьевичу и Людмиле Борисовне я понравился. Ну еще бы, их грязные мужланы не бросали. Что? Степана Аркадьевича мужик бросил? Не оценил счастья?

— Вы, Иван, то паясничаете, то очень верные выводы делаете, — Валерий Михайлович шел впереди и внимательно слушал, — странно, что с Валентином вы сразу сцепились. Слишком похожи?

— Не, он любой свой косяк объясняет интеллектуальными играми и чужим скудоумием, не терплю такого ни в ком. Слушайте, а может, забрать кота? Зачем здесь кот? Мыши вас обожрут что ли, а его никто не любит. Как и Степана Аркадьевича. И Надежду Владимировну. Она сама виновата. Я вот тощий. Да не, ты меня в деле проверь, помесись со мной, дыню-то небось пробуют сначала, а потом костерят.

— Иван, вы ничего не сказали про Милана.

— Выкарабкается.

Валерий Михайлович от неожиданности застыл на узкой тропинке, петлявшей между забором и пригорками, и повернулся к Ване.

— Он упертый сукин сын, как и его доктор. Если у человека брови-щетки, он черта лысого из бочки достанет. У моего кореша Жорки такие. Он меня достал. Из бочки. Ели тут красивые. Город, вроде, кончился, вы меня решили с глаз долой сплавить, — Ваня улыбнулся.

Валерий Михайлович незаметно поежился, покачал головой:

— Я поселю вас в нашем доме культуры. На ночь там остается один человек — директор. Вы за него отвечаете.

— Эх, пропал мой покой! Симпатичный? Я почему болтаю, спать хочу. И чистую майку, но спать меньше, — Ваня снова шел сзади, хотя давно уже мог бы обогнать спутника — ноги длинные, шаг широченный и обувь удобная. Так-то Ваня любил, чтоб красиво, но ботинки — другое дело, сначала быстро бегать и больно бить, а потом уже красота.

— Вот, смотрите.

Дорога завернула и спутники приблизились к невысокому забору, окружавшему странное желтое здание с кривой крышей, покрытой где-то шифером, где-то черепицей, а в некоторых местах Ваня заметил просто толстые листы железа. Спору нет, когда-то усадьба строилась на совесть, но время, революция, война и умелые руки энтузиастов-строителей придали ей современный вид.

— Вот же ж… — Ваня не сдержался и прыснул. — Стекла отличные! Замечательные стекла! Их даже кто-то мыл? Пытался? А где лежал Милан?

— С той стороны. Запасной выход и калитка в лес. Там Валя его и нашел, — Валерий Михайлович задержал дыхание и чуть заметно втянул воздух.

— Позже посмотрю, — Ваня легко обежал спутника, промчался в несколько прыжков к парадному входу, рванул на себя дверь и замер.

Внутри здание полностью соответствовало его ожиданием. Здесь старались. Старались разные, в основном безрукие люди, которые поставили своей целью превзойти Лидины попытки сделать ремонт с помощью модных журналов, крахмала и банки золотой краски. У них с Жоркой после уничтожения следов адского великолепия даже яйца золотом блестели… Ваня сморгнул и решительно прогнал ненужное воспоминание. Он прошел по коридору, заглядывая в комнаты. Больше всего ему понравился выложенный матами зал, обклеенный обоями, по которым скакали всадники, правда, вверх ногами. Зал был пуст, и сначала Ваня подумал, что здесь учат модному нынче самбо, но поразмыслив немного, решил, что он слишком темный, и подушки в незабудках намекают не на поле брани, а на поле любви. Он кивнул, достал из кармана рулон изоленты, подошел к углу и подклеил отошедший лист обоев. Так было гораздо симпатичнее.

— Нравится?

Ваня обернулся.

На него смотрел тощенький кудрявый и очень прямой еврейский юноша в пенсне, из-за стекол которых на него сверкали два круглых голубых блюдца. Нос вошел в зал немного раньше своего хозяина.

— Очень богато! — Ваня ткнул пальцем в маты. — Черное море? Белая Армия идет ко дну? — он обвел рукой стены: — Пиздец как красиво!

— Меня зовут Моисей Аронович, — юноша порозовел бледными щеками. — Валька клеил.

— Иван Евгеньевич. Что поклеил один, другой всегда переклеить может. Народная мудрость! — Ваня улыбнулся и протянул ладонь.

— Это если есть обои, — вздохнул его собеседник, пожав руку, — идем, покажу нашу комнату, Ваня, — и взглянул сверху вниз покровительственно. Теперь он уже не казался таким юным.

Ну, понятно, кто тут главный и умный. Ваня шутовски поклонился и решил, что ему здесь будет забавно.

Вечером Ваня отправился знакомиться с соседями. Прошелся по близстоящим домам, представляясь и выясняя, что за народ живет рядом с местом преступления. Хотя гораздо больше его волновало, где достать большую железную лейку и кому отдать вещи в стирку. Лейку Ване подарил местный мастер на все руки Пахомыч — все равно без дела валялась в сарае; а стирать взялась бабка Варвара, помнившая еще старого владельца усадьбы промышленника Кулыгина. Крепкая, как яблоко, веселая старуха напоила Ваню наливкой и за час оживленной дружеской беседы успела рассказать историю Почаевска и все сплетни. Она их знала уйму: про соседей, про городское начальство, про заводских и про то, что всякая беда для одних беда, а для других жизнь.

— Ты, красотуля, сам посуди, не будь войны проклятой, умер бы наш Почаевск, сколько здесь людей оставалось: я, Пахом, да еще человек сто. И геологи шастали туда-сюда без толку. Не город, а стыдобища. А завод приехал — и жизнь закипела, стали мы Сталегорском. А уж когда завод остался, еще больше людей зажило, ну, странненькие есть, а где их нет-то? Сосед мой, Борька, как два года назад приехал, от каждого звука оземь бился, а сейчас хоть стреляй рядышком, бровьми не дернет. Или Иван Никонович, тот спать не мог в хате. Вытащит матрас, у крыльца разложит и лежит, или меж заборов шатается, готовый соседей будить, ежели что. До чего же человек сердешный. Год так проходил, и смотрю — в дождь, или непогоду, начал в доме ночевать, а сейчас говорит мне, успокоился я, Варвара, живу будто заново.

Ваня кивал, удивлялся, нахваливал наливку и варенье из шишек, пообещал заходить часто, напоследок расцеловал хозяйкину ручку, чем окончательно покорил Варварино сердце.

В усадьбе Моисей Аронович готовил ужин.

— Ваня? Садись, Коля принес мне банку супа, краюху хлеба и картошки насыпал, — Моисей Аронович расцвел счастливой улыбкой и достал две алюминиевые миски и ложки, — должно хватить.

— Хорош Коля твой! А я с соседями знакомился, душевно поговорил. Лейку мне дали, а бабка Варвара варенье сунула, вкусное.

— Соседи? Мы же на отшибе, где ты соседей нашел? — Моисей Аронович разлил жидкий суп по мискам, — Коля мне часто еду таскает, я сам в готовке не очень.

Ваня придвинул к столу табурет, сел и осторожно съел первую ложку:

— Нормально.

— Коля вкусно готовит. Но столовая в городе одна, а народу много. А вообще, жизнь налаживается! Раньше Илюха мясо со станции раз в месяц привозил, а теперь каждую неделю возит. Шоколад появился! Сам не поверил, захожу в магазин — шоколад. Я купил, хотел Милану передать, но Мещеряков сказал, что ему нельзя ничего. Но я все равно отдал, ведь он поправится, да? — Моисей сглотнул и отодвинул ложку.

— Ешь, ты чего? Поправится, конечно.

Милана в городе любили.

Странно, подумал Ваня, он прошел десять дворов, и в каждом ему рассказали об убийце — гадине фашистской и о том, что раненый Милан был душа человек, всех слушал и помочь был горазд. Но кто-то так его возненавидел, что всего искромсал. И ведь подошел близко, не боялся его Милан. Впрочем, по рассказам, тот никого не боялся и вообще был вылитый Степан Разин, Емельян Пугачев и Ермак в одном лице.

— Слушай, а он трезвый был? На открытии ДК твоего?

Моисей растерялся.

— Я не помню. Его вытащили на сцену, конечно, говорили, что он лучший сотрудник, тоже дом возводил, но Милан слегка тормозил. Тебе Мещеряков не говорил? Он в себя иногда уходил. Не сильно, ненадолго, за полгода раз всего, и на открытии он был уже почти в норме. Но он выступать не терпел, Милан скромный очень. Его шумиха угнетает. Я ребят вообще только когда танцы начались, увидел, меня то к товарищу Усачеву таскали, то я Зубкова, мразь конченую, пытался не пристукнуть, то директору завода будущую обсерваторию показывал, он мне телескоп пообещал, — глаза Моисея Ароновича загорелись. — Если удастся наш ДК окончательно под крыло завода перевести, я так развернусь! Знаешь, Вань, вот директор — зверь лютый. Он со мной разговаривает — мурашки бегут. Но я только хорошее от него видел. А Зубков — гнида! Но человек. Вот как так?

— Один зверь, но душка, другой человек, но хуй полнейший? Такое бывает. Вообще не удивлен.

Моисей Аронович внимательно осмотрел Ваню, затем подошел к двери, плотно прикрыл ее и тихо спросил:

— Значит, ты тоже?

Ваня кивнул, хотя что он «тоже», не догадывался совершенно. Однако опыт советовал ему соглашаться, а интуиция вопила, что еще чуть-чуть, и он узнает что-то интересное.

— Когда ты понял, что полудушники существуют?

Ваня отпил воды и произнес, помедлив:

— На фронте.

Все, кого он знал, понимали что-то про себя либо на фронте, либо выйдя из тюрьмы. Но в тюрьме они оба явно не сидели, а на фронте, как Ваня понял по вещам соседа, Моисей Аронович побывал.

И был прав. Моисей отбросил ложку окончательно, оперся локтями о столешницу и жарко заговорил:

— Я тоже! Тоже! Я был переводчиком, меня перебрасывали для допросов после освобождения концлагерей, Ваня, это уму непостижимо! Сначала я не понимал, как люди могли творить такое с себе подобными, как могли сгонять детей в газовые камеры, как могли заставлять сдирать кожу с таких же заключенных, как они, как могли…

— Воды попей. Моисей, тише, остынь, кончилась война-то, — Ваня вскочил, обхватил Моисея Ароновича за плечи и успокоительно погладил по затылку, — кончилась. Тише.

Тот немного расслабился, задышал ровнее.

— И они спокойно рассказывали. Обо всем этом. О гетто. О печах. Мы шли по лагерю, в траве валялась ленточка для волос. Девчачья. В грязи. Затоптанная. Во сне, потом, я пытался ее отстирать, хотя даже не поднял. Ваня, эти нелюди боялись только за свою жизнь, они сотрудничали! С нами сотрудничали, Ваня!

Ваня сильно-сильно прижал соседа к себе и подул ему в затылок.

— И я понял, что есть люди, а есть вот эти. В каждом из них зверь, Ваня! Только полудушники, в которых живет зверь, способны причинять такую боль. Творить ад на земле. Это я потом уже увидел, что полудушником может оказаться не только конченый мерзавец. Но эти, которые себя не проявили тварями, тоже способны на всё, поверь. И могут выдержать такое, что человеку не под силу. Выжить в любом аду, — Моисей вытер лицо ладонями.

— Ошибаешься, — Ваня отстранился, вернулся на свой табурет и взял ложку, — человек тоже все может выдержать.

Моисей Аронович оглядел его сухими глазами, затем с удивлением посмотрел на стол.

— Откуда еда? А, Коля принес. Коля — человек. И Милан. И Валерий Михайлович. И ты. Только очень несчастный.

Ваня улыбнулся и качнулся из стороны в сторону на табурете.

— Это ты меня раньше не видел, — и решительно взмахнул рукой, отгоняя призраков, — а кто здесь нелюди-то?

— Валька! Он — жаба. Он безобидный, но жаба, странный такой, — глаза Моисея Ароновича загорелись, и он наконец-то принялся жевать.

— Стоп! Я, чую, о нем ты можешь долго говорить, но я сам посмотреть хочу! А то ты собьешь меня, глаз засрешь, — Ваня вытащил папиросу, — а еще? Про директора ты говорил, он не жаба?

— Ты что! Лев! А Петр Сергеевич — огнедемон. А его сын нет.

— Сын? — в Ваниной голове что-то щелкнуло. — Кутузов? Валерий Михалыч что-то в поезде говорил о нем.

— Илья очень хороший, — Моисей нахмурился, — очень! Он мой друг!

— Человек?

Моисей Аронович задумался.

— Не знаю даже. Посмотри сам? Я вижу, ты разбираешься.

— Решено! — Ваня кивнул. — Завтра в Будановское нужно съездить, почтальон у вас пропал куда-то, а город ждет писем! — Ваня поднял палец. — Вот с Ильей и съездим, я тебе все доложу. Тебя после войны сколько в больнице держали?

— Полгода, а ты почему спросил? Я нормальный, — Моисей Аронович сощурил голубые блюдца и стал похож на очень симпатичную бабу Ягу.

— А ты тут при чем? — удивился Ваня, поднялся, зачерпнул чайником воды из кана и поставил его на плитку. — Я про тех, кто тебя замуровал. Полудушники ведь не любят, если их кто видит.

— Да я молчу! Только тебе и Мещерякову сказал.

— Верно поступил. Как же душно… Пойду постою на крыльце, тишину послушаю. Кстати, а кто здесь еще есть?

— Дракон!

— Мог бы и сам догадаться, — Ваня одобрительно кивнул, — золото, старые горы, дракон обязан быть! Мерзавец?

— Нет, — обиделся Моисей Аронович, придвигая к себе варенье, — Антон отличный мужик.

«Черновод Антон Прохорович. Род.1918 г. г.Майкоп» — всплыли перед глазами строчки из дела. Ваня повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

На крыльце он некоторое время стоял неподвижно. Вокруг черным черно, в двух шагах ничего не видать, видимо, как и в тот злополучный вечер.

Ёбнуться. Все-таки зоопарк. Прав был Володька.

Он прислушался. Нет, кроме его голоса ничего не слышно, вокруг никого. Ваня зевнул. Ладно, подумал он, завтра разберусь, что за птица этот Илья Кутузов.

И другие подозреваемые.

Утром Ваня проснулся рано.

День только занимался. Моисей Аронович храпел под одеялом, за окном орали сойки, безуспешно пытаясь заглушить громовые рулады директора дома культуры. Ваня встал, приоткрыл форточку, впуская в нагретую за ночь комнату свежий воздух, взял со стула одежду, полотенце и вышел в коридор.

Под утро приснился Жорка. Плакал, звал, и было ему так больно, что Ваня бросил бы все и побежал к поезду, если бы не помнил, что плакать Жора не умеет, а больно, скорее всего, ему самому, и в далеком Ленинграде к Жоре уже выстроилась очередь из поклонников, жаждущих утешить разбитое сердце его друга. Ваня вздохнул, зашел в ванную комнату, где к стене был привинчен рукомойник и стоял большой железный таз, сдернул трусы, майку, встал в таз и вылил на себя кувшин с водой. Тело приятно захолодело. Ваня вытерся, потрогал щетину, решил, что вечером смастерит душ, оделся и отправился на работу, справедливо рассудив, что поесть он успеет в отделе, а спросить, когда в Будановское поедет машина, он забыл.

Сталегорск просыпался. Дымили трубы, кричал петух, где-то лаяла собака. В отделении уже маялся над картотекой Степан Аркадьевич, да размеренно покачивая седыми буклями, чистила ТТ Людмила Борисовна.

— Доброе утро, Ванечка. Вы рано, какой молодец! — она увлеченно полировала ствол шерстяной тряпочкой.

— Доброе утро, Иван Евгеньевич. Выпьете чайку? — поинтересовался Степан Аркадьевич.

— Здрасьте! Я б с удовольствием, но не знаете, когда машина в Будановское уходит? Я вчера пробренькал все.

— В семь, еще час есть, давайте, я вас рафинадом угощу.

— Спасибо, — Ваня сел на стул рядом со столом Людмилы Борисовны. Та отложила оружие, открыла тумбочку и достала кружку и пакет с четырьмя кубиками сахара, — вот, держите, мы со Степаном Аркадьевичем уже съели по кусочку, вкуснотища необыкновенная.

— Спасибо, — Ваня взял кубик, налил из чайника остывший кипяток и с наслаждением отгрыз маленький кусочек.

— Степан Аркадьевич, голубчик, включите радио, сейчас «Рабочий полдень» будут повторять. Ванечка, вы любите песенки? — Людмила Борисовна снова заглянула в тумбочку и вручила Ване баранку: — Мы утром всегда слушаем. Валерий Михайлович не любит посторонний шум, он ему думать мешает.

Приемник щелкнул, покряхтел, взвизгнул… и Ваня едва не подавился.

…Гайдук, — просипело радио.

И чуть хрипловатый Жоркин голос затянул:

«Ты весь день сегодня ходишь дутый,

Даже глаз не хочешь подымать.

Мишка, в эту грустную минуту,

Как тебе мне хочется сказать:

«Мишка, Мишка, где твоя улыбка,

Полная задора и огня?

Самая нелепая ошибка -

То, что ты уходишь от меня».

— Спасибо, — Ваня прокашлялся, — нужно спешить. А то уедет без меня ваш Кутузов и снова никакой почты.

— Вы же чай не допили, Ванечка, — внимательно посмотрела на него Людмила Борисовна.

Ваня взял себя в руки и мило сощурился:

— Мне повезет и на автобазе еще чаю предложат, а? Есть шанс?

— Конечно, такому милому мальчику как не предложить, — расплылась в улыбке Людмила Борисовна. Ваня помахал им рукой, вылетел во двор, остановился, перевел дыхание.

Да что ж такое. Жорик-Жорик, как непросто дышать без тебя, оказывается. Ваня встряхнулся, сунул баранку поглубже в карман и быстро зашагал к автобазе.

На автобазе рабочее утро бушевало в самом разгаре.

— Как никуда не поеду? — Валентин Прянишников, встрепанный и крайне возмущенный, махал длинными руками, как мельница крыльями. — Да что я сделал-то?

— Ничего, — рявкнул на Валю еле достающий ему до плеча крепко сбитый мужчина, давно разменявший полтинник, — Вася поедет. На молокозаводе меньше языком молоть нужно было. Видеть тебя там не хотят. Садись, секретарем моим будешь. И не перечь, это я не тебя, а себя наказываю!

— А пусть Илюха в Лагинск, а я в Будановское, — заныл Валька, с тоской поглядев на дверь в здание конторы, у которой с очень довольным видом стоял худой темноволосый парнишка, тот самый Вася, решил про себя Иван.

— Илюха, если что, свой ГАЗ по винтику разобрать может. Все, разговор окончен. Вам чего, товарищ?

Ваня щелкнул каблуками:

— Честь имею представиться, капитан Истомин, Иван Евгеньевич. Новый заместитель начальника отделения милиции города Сталегорска, по совместительству — почтальон.

— Валерий Михайлович предупредил меня. Вот вы какой, Иван Евгеньевич, — темные глаза собеседника ощупали Ваню во всех местах, даже в душу, в существование которой Иван не верил, попытались влезть, но туда Ваня никого не пускал, существуй она или нет, — очень рад. Проходите, Илья за пассатижами побежал, вчера чинил что-то и выложил из набора.

«Ага, а вот и он, огнедемон, — подумал Ваня, — а Моисей Аронович проницательный человек, не отнять. Горячий мужик этот самый Петр Сергеевич».

— Вася, а ты что стоишь? Если забыл, как баранку крутить, у меня Березкин второй день под батоном лежит, чинит. Или тебе фанфары для сопровождения нужны?

— Я уже в машине, Петр Сергеевич, — тут же вскинулся парнишка, зыркнул по Ване острыми черными глазками и побежал к стоявшему у ворот грузовику. Взгляд его Ване не понравился, дерзкий больно, но и не таким Ваня, если была надобность, рога сшибал, так что долго анализировать он не стал, а зашагал вслед за Петром Сергеевичем и Валей в контору.

Здесь, на Ванино счастье, радио чирикало о погоде.

— Садитесь, товарищ Истомин. Да сколько же можно искать пассатижи в единственной комнате, — Петр Сергеевич огорченно покачал головой и взял стопку нарядов: — Сделано, сделано, не закрытая путевка… Валь, так это же твоя. Ты что, забыл к Арсену зайти? Позвоню и скажу, чтоб не подписывал. Не поленюсь.

— С талантами вашего сыночка до завтрашнего обеда, — мстительно прошипел обиженный Прянишников, плюхнулся за стол и стянул чехол с машинки, — вы, Петр Сергеевич, меня не любите.

— Чего это он тебя не любит? — не стерпел Ваня. — Вот я тебя не люблю, шандарахнул бы по башке пресс-папье и конец тебе, такому умному! А ты жив до сих пор!

— У тебя вкус говно, — в присутствии начальства Валька ничего не боялся, — не удивлюсь, что ты сразу с Илюхой и Коляном подружишься, — он скорбно покачал головой, — вот какие люди во власть прокрались, он меня защищать должен, а он пресс-папье угрожает!

— А я сегодня почтальон, защищать тебя завтра буду, так что не беси меня сегодня, — Ваня размял кисти рук, — доживи до четверга!

— Вижу, вы уже знакомы, — Петр Сергеевич положил перед погрустневшим Валей несколько рукописных приказов и поинтересовался: — Как вы устроились, Иван Евгеньевич?

— Хорошо, — решил Ваня проверить одну смутную идею, запавшую ему из вчерашнего разговора с Моисеем Ароновичем, — только Моисей Аронович храпит, словно турбина ГЭС работает, а так все отлично.

«Вылитая жаба, — подумал он, искоса разглядывая раздувшегося от бешенства Валю, — сильно неравнодушная к моему соседу жаба».

— Моисей Аронович — чудесный человек в остальном, обаятельный и общительный. Прелесть что за человек! — Ваня обвел собеседников лучезарным взглядом.

Валька сломал карандаш. Петр Сергеевич задумчиво поднял брови, и тут дверь хлопнула и в контору влетел молодой парень, точно младше всех виденных здесь Ваней ребят, с яркими глазами, ярким ртом и короткими русыми волосами.

— Бать, ты чего их за толчок засунул? — он затормозил у стола. — Йопта, а Васька где? А ты кто? Бля… опаздываю.

— С тобой поедет, — Петр Сергеевич вздохнул, как показалось Ване, с облегчением, — не гони.

— Не, бать, я тихонько. Ну, айда за мной, я Илюха, — и выскочил из конторы, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Счастливо оставаться, приветы Моисею Ароновичу передам, — Ваня вышел за Ильей.

За спиной донеслось раздраженное Валькино «по нему и видно передаста» и насмешливое Петра Сергеевича «Валя, о работе больше думай».

«Интересно, — вдруг подумал Иван, — а когда Мещеряков успел рассказать обо мне Петру Сергеевичу? Очень интересно».

Илюха управлялся с огромной тушей своего грузовика, как виртуоз со скрипкой. Ваня качался рядом на высоком сидении и с любопытством разглядывал лес по обе стороны дороги из рытвин и ухабов, и своего спутника. Илья был красивым. Не тем вызывающим, южнорусским типажом, как Жора, а смягченным северной кровью, волосы и брови недочернены, высокие скулы без румянца, зато кожа парню досталась просто атласная. На отца Илья был похож разве что цветом глаз, таких же темных, да четко очерченным красивым ртом. Но у Петра Сергеевича он был жесткий, а у Илюхи сглаженный. Руки вроде и похожи, а приглядишься — нет: у Овечкина ладонь широкая, пальцы маленькие, а Илюхины изящные, на руле дико смотрятся.

Ваня вдруг вспомнил отца, его длинные пальцы — лапищи, не кисти, мама говорила, что сначала полюбила руки Женьки Истомина, и так радовалась, что у него, Ванечки, их кровинушки, руки отцовские, самые красивые на свете.

Ваня сморгнул.

— Эй, босота, ты чего? — Илья, оказывается, тоже разглядывал его краем глаза.

— Родителей вспомнил. Счастливый ты, Илюша.

— Бля… Прости. Прости, братик.

— Ничего, уже не так больно, — соврал Ваня и попытался улыбнуться.

— У меня мамка тоже умерла. Мне четырнадцать было, — Илья внимательно смотрел на дорогу, — я сначала даже поверить не мог, хоть она и болела долго. А потом испугался. Думал, что в детдом сдадут.

— Как сдадут, у тебя же батька есть? — Ваня достал пачку папирос и протянул спутнику.

— Он вот тогда и нарисовался. Прикинь, иду я на девятый день с поминок, их на маминой работе тетки собрали, в горле ком, расстроен в соплю, а ко мне на глазах у всех бабок подъездных мужик подходит и говорит: «Здравствуй, сынок, я твой отец». Я чуть не сел наземь.

— Обалдеть!

— Да не то слово! Ну, я ему: «Ошибочка, товарищ, нет у меня отца, не было никогда». А он: «Есть, сынок, идем в дом, расскажу все».

— А ты? — Ваня весь превратился в слух.

— А я что? Бабки у подъезда сидят, караулят, белый день, идем, говорю, товарищ дорогой, пообщаемся. Он мне и говорит, прости, сынок, вот тебе денег, сходи в магазин, возьми мне водки, помянуть любовь мою единственную, а тебе — еды какой, думаю я, в леднике-то нет ничего?

— А ты что? — Ваня нахмурился.

— Говорю, ошибаетесь, товарищ, нет у меня ледника, взял денег, да пошел. По дороге думаю, что же я, дурак, делаю, ограбит меня. А потом — а что у нас грабить-то? Деньги все на похороны, да на лекарства ушли, — Илюха вздохнул и минуту курил молча. — Вернулся — сидит, прибрался немного в комнате, альбом смотрит. Грустный такой. Вот, мальчик мой, смотри, есть у вас такая карточка мамки твоей незабвенной? И показывает, а я ее помню, мама говорила, ее в 23-м сделали, когда я еще не родился. В платье с воротничком белым. Я, правда, такое фото не нашел потом, да и не искал особо, — Илюха выкинул окурок. — Я говорю, мол, помню. Вот это я снимал, говорит. Жил тогда в Москве, и такая меж нас любовь случилась, что ты родился. Но меня за границу выслали. А я все к вам рвался. Ну и вернулся в 32-м… Только вышел — и к вам, моим дорогим. А тут такая трагедия.

— И ты его признал, — слышал Ваня такие сказки. Правда, все больше происходили они после войны. И вернувшись из магазина, ни новоявленных отцов, ни денег и ценностей, оставшихся после нелегких лет, дома не находили. Но похожи истории были очень.

— Ну, в детдом кому хочется. Да и спокойнее стало, взрослый рядом. Я его прописал, отчество сменили на Петрович. Был-то Илья Ильич. Мама меня в честь деда, отца своего, назвала. Батьку на автобазу устроил. Я там практику проходил. Вот, а батя воспитывать стал. Строгий он. Я иногда сомневался, точно ли я ему сын, но в сорок третьем перестал.

— Почему? — Ваня вытащил еще по папиросе.

— Батька из-за меня оцепление прорвал. Вытащил роту из котла. Был бы неродной — вряд ли бы он так собой и своими бойцами рисковал… — и добавил, помолчав: — Меня Валька за это ненавидит. У него друга убило при атаке. Он твердит, что из-за меня. А я батю спрашивал, так он лишь головой покачал. Приказ о наступлении вышел, батя лишь удобный момент выбрал. Так-то, братик.

— Ну, глаза-то у тебя Петра Сергеевича, — успокоительно произнес Ваня.

Илюха повеселел, кивнул и принялся что-то насвистывать под нос, затем прервался и с гордостью сказал:

— Я знаешь, как хочу на него быть похожим, йопта, только не всегда получается, — и засмеялся.

«Милана ранил не он, — неожиданно очень четко понял Ваня. — Кто угодно, но не он. Петр Сергеевич расстроился бы. И не Петр Сергеевич этот убийца. Илья доверчив до крайности. Оставить его одного Овечкин не рискнет, да и не высокий он. Однако вопрос у меня остался».

— Илюх, за что на тебя Мещеряков взъелся? — Ваня зевнул.

— Йопта, я знаю? Бля буду, вообще не пойму. Меня батя сначала с дядей Лешей познакомил. Мол, друг армейский, вместе срок… — Илья покраснел. — Ну, в смысле, дружат долго. Так вот тот меня сразу принял. Я даже слышал, случайно, что говорил, если батька меня чего, он не посмотрит на их дружбу. Только хрен знает, чего он меня. Он меня любит. Ну и дядя Леша. А дядя Валера потом нарисовался. И с ходу кружить вокруг меня, чуть не обнюхивать. Батя говорит, привычка следака. Ну, может и так. А может, просто мы с ним не сошлись.

Ваня сглотнул. Вот оно, значит, как. Не верится, но Петр Сергеевич давно живет без женщины, иначе Илья бы сболтнул. Валерий Михайлович женат, но на женщин Мещеряков смотрел, как на голубей, без интереса и с легким раздражением. Забавно, стоит понаблюдать, хотя, подумал он мельком, не мое это дело.

— Эй, босота, чего притих? Приехали! Почтовые вагоны там разгружают, я тебя через час здесь поймаю, хлеб и резину повезем назад, — Илюха остановил ГАЗ у кирпичного здания, высадил Ваню и газанул.

Вернулись вечером. Едва припарковав машину, они увидели бегущего к ним Васю.

— Истомин! Мчи в отделение, еще убийство!

Валька Прянишников сидел на стуле посреди отдела и тряс головой. Ваню даже кольнуло что-то, так жалко он выглядел. Над ним, таким большим и нескладным, нависал Валерий Михайлович и тихо и отчетливо повторял: «Валя, успокойтесь. Валя, успокойтесь. Вас пока никто ни в чем не обвиняет».

— Йопта, что случилось-то… — прошептал Илюха за Ваниной спиной, и Мещеряков тут же обернулся.

— Посторонние, очистите помещение, — рявкнул он.

— Но…

— Иди, Илюш, иди, — Ваня вытолкал его из кабинета, шепнув: «Потом расскажу», — запер дверь и сел на подоконник.

— Что мы имеем, — Людмила Борисовна встала, налила в стакан воды и попыталась напоить Валентина, но ничего не получилось. Тогда он вернулась к столу и вытащила лист.

— Протокол допроса свидетеля…

— Подозреваемого, — мрачно перебил ее Степан Аркадьевич.

— Свидетеля, — рубанул Мещеряков, — Надя, начинай.

— Валь, как ты его нашел-то? — Надя нахмурилась.

— Свидетель Прянишников, как и когда вы нашли потерпевшего? — произнесла Людмила Борисовна. — Нет, Валерий Михайлович, ну чем мы занимаемся? Ну какой он убийца? Такой же, как я, или вон Степан Аркадьевич. Он хороший мальчик.

— Может, он случайно? Не хотел? И не помнит теперь, вот у него в деле написано, провалы в памяти, — закивал Степан Аркадьевич.

— Вы что, сговорились? — взревел Валя. — У меня нет провалов! Только когда я сильно понервничаю!

Ваня вздрогнул. Моисей говорил, что Валька в вечер убийства Милана был не в себе, сегодня утром он сам вывел Вальку дурацкими намеками на дружбу с Моисеем Ароновичем, кто знает, что произошло дальше в обоих случаях.

— Валечка, так ты расскажи, что произошло. Ну решил ты почтальона поискать, а зачем? — Людмила Борисовна говорила очень нежно, почти ласково. Ваня про себя кивнул, был у них в Ленинграде такой майор, цветок полевой, а уголовников как семечки щелкал, погиб в сорок четвертом.

— Не помню, — Валя захлопал ресницами, — нет, правда, не помню, но это не я! Я пришел, все уже было! — он закрыл лицо руками и затрясся. — Я постучал — никто не ответил, дверь толкнул — заперто. Уйти уже хотел — вспомнил про черный ход, из сарая, думал, вдруг пьяный… а он не пьяный, — Валя зарыдал, некрасиво размазывая по лицу слезы. — Ну не война же, как так!

— Знал про черный ход? — спросила Надежда. — Это очень плохо.

— И как пошел туда, не помнит, — задумчиво произнес Степан Аркадьевич.

— Ваня, что скажешь? — Валерий Михайлович протер очки.

— Убийца тот же?

— Вне всяких сомнений, — кивнул Степан Аркадьевич.

— Да, — подтвердила Надежда, — только в этот раз ему никто не мешал.

— А кто помешал Вале в прошлый раз? — Ваня скрестил руки на груди. — Никто. И я пересмотрел характер раны. Знаете что? Его ведь ударили не когда он стоял, а когда он нагнулся или присел. Я тоже сначала думал, что раз по темени, то убийца должен быть сильно выше. Но нет. Я бы смог его ударить сверху. А Валентин и подавно. Но в наших случаях ушиб выглядел бы по-другому. Хорошо, что общался с судмедэкспертом в Ленинграде…

Договорить он не успел, в дверь постучали, а затем Петр Сергеевич громко произнес: «Открывайте!».

Надя подошла, отперла замок и едва успела отступить в сторону.

— Валера, товарищ Мещеряков, на пару слов.

Оба вышли в коридор, и сначала говорили тихо, но спустя несколько минут шепот плавно перетек в трехэтажное обсуждение профессиональных качеств собеседников и прав частных граждан вмешиваться в ход расследования.

Ваня поглядел в окно. Васька и Илюха мрачно курили, а заметив его, дружно отвернулись в другую сторону.

Ваня пожал плечами и повернулся к Людмиле Борисовне:

— А место преступления кто осматривал? Можно протокол почитать?

— Почитайте, Ванечка, я и отфотографировала все, вечером проявлю, с утра принесу, посмотрите, ужас конечно кромешный. А Степан Аркадьевич нарисует схему, мы с помощью его схемок по стране много всяких хитрых убийц поймали.

— Отпускать Вальку надо, — вздохнула Надя, — он редкостный мудозвон, но не убийца. Жестокости ноль, агрессии тоже маловато, да и направлена в основном на себя, ну и какая у него причина убивать? Никакой. А в скольких случаях повторяющиеся преступники убивают без видимой причины? В девяти из десяти. М-да, что думаете, Людмила Борисовна?

— В жертвах таких преступников есть что-то общее. А тут только что они мужчины, проживающие в Сталегорске.

— Иногда этого достаточно, — вздохнул Степан Аркадьевич.

— Гемгольц, — Ваня снова взглянул в окно.

— Где? — вытер лицо Валька.

— Сюда бежит. Показания против тебя давать, думаю так! Или нет? — Ваня оскалился.

Валентин вскочил со стула, шагнул к нему, но даже не замахнулся. Отступил, прижался к стене.

— Видели? Свободны, товарищ Прянишников, — Ваня потер руки.

— Погодите, почему это вы отпускаете задержанного? — насупился Степан Аркадьевич.

— Потому что полковник Мещеряков вышел, а в его отсутствие старший здесь я, капитан Истомин, — Ваня дружелюбно улыбнулся и повернулся к открывшейся двери: — Моисей Аронович? Я сегодня поздно приду.

— Как вы могли? Он безобидный, он же просто… — Моисей запыхался от быстрого бега и теперь пытался успокоить бьющееся у горла сердце. Кудряшки смешно тряслись, но голубые глаза извергали потоки пламени, не менее страшные, чем поток брани, доносившейся из коридора, поскольку, по мнению Петра Сергеевича, его визави забыл учебник криминалистики какого-то Гросса.

— Валя — жаба!

— Кто? — Надя с Людмилой Борисовной переглянулись.

— Ну давай, забирай. Слышь, Прянишников, стрела к нам в отделение прилетела, вали, — Ваня слегка раскачивался и улыбался.

Моисей Аронович оскорбленно оглядел присутствующих, злобно кинул Ване: «Дома поговорим», схватил Валю за руку и вытащил на улицу.

— Ванечка, вы же за ними пойдете? — догадливо поинтересовалась Людмила Борисовна.

— Я? Немножко. А нож нашли? При Вале? Там был нож?

— Нет, — замялся Степан Аркадьевич.

— Очень интересно, — он кивнул и не торопясь вышел в коридор. Там говорили тише, но на слух Ваня никогда не жаловался. Он замер за несгораемым шкафом, не желая нарушать интимность беседы начальства.

— Трупное окоченение, — чеканил Петр Сергеевич, — ты что, все забыл? Он мертв не менее полутора суток!

— Петя, Петя, остановись, меня не Прянишников твой интересовал, уж поверь!

— Я верю. Но как же ты, Валера, научился перемахивать через человека, словно он забор. Виртуоз!

— А что делать, если нет ни одной зацепки? А вдруг третьим будет твой Илья?

— Умыл. Если третьим будет мой Илья, то четвертым, — шипел Петр Сергеевич, — я и тебе, и себе горло перережу, уйдем красиво!

Ваня слился со стеной. Сначала простучали кованые набойки Петра Сергеевича, затем прошелестел пиджак Мещерякова. Скрипнула дверь кабинета.

— А где Истомин?

— Сказал, что проследит за Прянишниковым, — в словах Степана Аркадьевича чувствовалось сомнение.

— Наврал?

— Скорее всего, — в голосе Надежды сквозило ехидство.

— Ну посмотрим, что он там выследит. Петр Сергеевич прав, мы хватаемся за соломинку.

Ваня осторожно прокрался вдоль стены, перелез через забор с другой стороны здания и увидел Моисея Ароновича, в бешенстве кричащего что-то в спины Вальки Прянишникова и Васи, фамилии которого Ваня не помнил.

Заметив его, Моисей Аронович бросился навстречу, тщетно пытаясь сдержать бушующий внутри пожар негодования:

— Ты знаешь, что он мне наговорил? Ты даже не представляешь! Сраный петух! Дерьмо паскудное!

Ваня пожал плечами, мол, тоже мне откровение Моисеево, вытянул длинные руки, обхватил трясущегося от возмущения Моисея Ароновича и прижал к себе.

— Тс-с-с… стой смирно. Сейчас обернутся, — и в макушку подул успокоительно, как дул Кире, когда та прибегала делиться своими детскими бедами, о которых можно рассказать только ему, Ванечке, а не легкомысленным родителям, с которыми, как иногда считала девочка, ей не очень-то повезло.

— Обернулся? — Моисей Аронович изогнул бровь, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть не подсмотреть, что происходит за его спиной.

— Ага. Аж на месте подпрыгнул. Васька его прочь тащит, — Ваня отпустил товарища и ухмыльнулся: — Что сказал-то?

— Что мы теперь словно одно целое, и он отрежет половину своей крайней плоти и пришьет мне, чтобы я перестал быть евреем, а стал приличным человеком!

— Вот это он молодец, вот это от души! — Ваня обидно заржал. — Ты, конечно же, согласился? Я хочу посмотреть!

Моисей Аронович возмущенно наморщил лоб, но тут же сам засмеялся, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам.

— Вот я дурак, отказался! Не будет со мной Валька дружить, я членом не вышел! И носом! Не, я идиот какой-то, услышал, что Вальку забрали, и испугался.

— Чего?

Моисей Аронович прекратил смеяться, слегка покраснел, а потом взглянул прямо в глаза:

— Что вы разбираться не станете.

Ваня устало потер лицо и сменил тему:

— Ты про столовую говорил, покажешь?

Дошли быстро. В зале свет уже не горел, но на кухне окна приветливо сияли желтым огнем, освещая тропинку и ольху, росшую у стены.

— Коля там, — сказал Моисей Аронович и с наслаждением втянул ноздрями воздух: — Попытаем удачу, может, что добудем?

Ваня одобрительно кивнул, закурил и толкнул дверь. В столовой негромко бормотал репродуктор, пахло хлоркой, Раптор отмывал от крови разделочный стол. Зрелище впечатляло. Здоровенный парень, выше Вани почти на полголовы, жесткий, на рукавах и фартуке красные разводы, а глаза красивые — на фотографии они казались светлыми, в действительности были нежного, почти небесного цвета. Ваня подумал, что отец обязательно попросил бы такого интересного человека позировать ему.

И получил толчок в бок.

— Вань, ты чего? Знакомься, это Коля.

— Коля, я Ваня. Вы вообще заметили, что попав в ваш город, люди начинают медленно говорить, думать и реагировать? Влияние старых гор? — Ваня помахал сигаретой и дружелюбно наклонил голову: — Кого убил?

Коля закусил губу:

— Да приходил один такой, любопытный. Ты вместо нашего Милана?

— Коль, — Моисей Аронович нахмурился, — ты чего? Я друга привел.

— Замяли, — Николай вздохнул, — сам не свой. Ходил на почту, звонил в больницу — сестрички говорят, Милану хуже стало. Дышит с трудом, доктор ночевать домой не пошел, — он сглотнул, — и что приезжать не нужно, все равно не пустят. Я вот тогда тушу разделал, ну некуда руки приложить. Даже кровь моя ему не подходит. Третья.

— Мне подойдет, если что, — кивнул Ваня и посмотрел на длинную деревянную подставку для ножей.

— Договорились, — Колян принялся ожесточенно оттирать столешницу.

— А почтальона что, никому не жалко?

Моисей Аронович удивился:

— Жалко, если его рассматривать как живого в прошлом человека, который жил, работал, надеялся на что-то — да, но если брать конкретную личность: алкоголика со скверным характером и манией величия, кстати, мое возможное будущее, — то нет.

Колян улыбнулся, и положил тряпку:

— Брось, ты добрый. А покойный на неделе при мне охаял Антона, Степана Аркадьевича и Надю. Мол, он сам решает, когда ему куда идти. И понятия не имеет, где Антонова «Наука и жизнь». Ух, как Антошка полыхнул! Но успокоился тоже мигом, счастливый характер, не то, что я. Я, если завелся, долго отхожу.

— Бля! — Моисей Аронович всплеснул руками. — Меня у автобазы Илюха ждет! Я ж ему обещал журнал для Петра Сергеевича, а он у Нади, хорошо, что ты сказал, я быстро за ним сбегаю и назад.

Ваня кивнул и еще раз огляделся. Подставка была длинная, на 12 ножей, трех не хватало. Один Ваня увидел быстро, лежал у раковины, большой тяжелый тесак для рубки мяса. Где же были еще два? Если они стояли от самого большого к маленькому, для фруктов, то отсутствовали именно узкие и тонкие.

— Понятно, — голос Раптора не предвещал ничего доброго. Впрочем, Ваня и не таился.

— А ты думал, я пропущу место, где собраны лучшие ножи города? У тебя же хороший инструмент, я прав? — Ваня достал пачку, вытащил сигарету и протянул собеседнику. Николай отступил на шаг и оперся о столешницу.

— А хули молчал? Что, зассал спросить впрямую?

— Придержи базар, я при исполнении, могу на коленке бумажку об обыске спроворить, и ты по-другому запоешь, под протокол, — Ваня развернулся и незаметно размял кисти. — Где два ножа?

— Борзый ты, не нравишься мне.

— Я ищу убийцу твоего друга и не нравлюсь, странно звучит, Коля, не находишь? — Ваня забычковал сигарету и метко бросил окурок в мусорную корзину. — Я бы на твоем месте наизнанку вывернулся, а следствию помог.

— Милан… придет в себя, — кадык Коляна дернулся вверх вниз, — сам все расскажет. А если нет — я гниду сам из-под земли достану.

— А чего ждешь-то? Сейчас достань. Не получается? Только и можешь, что следствию мешать?

Колян набычился и смотрел недобро, злился. Вроде и на Ваню, но и постороннее, темное было в этом гневе, причину которого Ваня не понимал.

И тут затихший было репродуктор прокашлялся:

— …Ивановны звучит ее любимая песня.

И снова любимый Жоркин голос:

«Горит свечи огарочек,

Гремит недальний бой.

Налей, дружок, по чарочке,

По нашей фронтовой».

— Блядь, ас хуев. Что он знает про фронтовые дороги, — неожиданно зло произнес Раптор.

Ваня удивился. Жорка служил стрелком-радистом на штурмовике и про фронт знал не понаслышке. Но на концертах о своих подвигах не распространялся и Ваньку тоже уговаривал смотреть в будущее, мол, так все заживает быстрее.

— За слова ответишь, — Ваня сжал кулаки, — друга моего походя оскорбил.

— Да он пидорас последний, — Раптор недобро сощурился, — жена его приезжала, плакала вот тут, на этом самом месте, что он… — Раптор покраснел и сжал зубы, со свистом выдохнув: — Не скажу. Не мой секрет.

— Но ты, я так понимаю, Лиду утешил?

Колян бросился на него мгновенно, не раздумывая. «Здоровый, тяжелый, как доска, — мелькало у Ваньки в голове, когда он рыбкой выкрутился из-под занесенной руки и сделал подсечку, — лишь бы не задавил, иначе хана мне». Саданул локтем в шею. Колька взвыл, коротко, не от боли, от досады, и ринулся снова, ухитрившись задеть подбородок. Зубы клацнули, рот наполнился кровью, Ваня резко отшатнулся в сторону и со всей дури дал ногой под ребро. Чуть ногу не отбил, а Колька даже не поморщился. Скверно, мысли у Вани не путались, драки он любил, и достойный противник вызывал волчий раж, но этот Колян боль почти не чувствует, такого не остановишь, убить можно, но вот так — ни за что. Ванька очередной раз вывернулся, не давая прижать себя к полу, сложенными в замок руками быстро рубанул куда-то в глаз, сам же уклоняясь, налетел разбитой губой на чужое плечо. И тут грохнул выстрел.

Секунду спустя они с Колькой лежали рядом за опрокинутой столешницей, прикрыв голову руками, готовые к любой неожиданности. Ваня плавно вытащил из-за спины наган, Колька достал из голенища короткий нож с тяжелой наборной ручкой.

— Вы, бля, что тут меситесь? Совсем сдурели, йопта? Бля, Колька, ты бля…

— Ваня! Что произошло? — Моисей Аронович перегнулся через столешницу и секунду беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот: — Блядь!

— Он Поддубный, — Ваня вытер разбитый рот, — не хотел убивать, и ничего ведь с таким лосем не сделаешь, — он встал на колени и вытер лицо еще раз. Судя по взгляду Моисея, стало только хуже.

— Отлично дерешься. Я тоже особо ничего не мог, — Колян почти не пострадал, но выглядел разбитым, — где служил?

— Йопта, он разведка, а ты дерево, братик! Если капитан захочет тебя засадить, мы тебе долго письма писать будем туда, где почта на оленях ходит.

— Ваня не будет, — жестко произнес Моисей Аронович.

— Это почему еще? — Ваня вытащил из кармана платок и прижал к губе: — Он мне мешает улики искать, бьет, а я — давай, товарищ дорогой, не стесняйся? А и хуй с ним. Все одно убийца не он. Только мыслю я, что орудие преступления все одно где-то здесь.

— Почему? — Раптор смотрел без злости, спокойно.

— Потому что у тебя нет раздаточного окна. И к мойке посуду все сами носят… ну вот как я теперь курить буду? Сука… — Ваня провел языком по зубам — больно, но, кажется, все целы.

— Коль, убраться нужно. Вы все здесь разгромили, — Моисей Аронович подошел к мойке и сдернул висевшую под ней тряпку, что-то звякнуло и упало на плитки пола.

Илюха дернулся было, но остановился, обернулся на Ваню.

— Бери, только чем-нибудь, платок есть?

— Вон у Кольки салфетки лежат, — показал Моисей Аронович на полку.

— Блядь. Меня что, подставили? Стоп. Это не мой нож. И вчера его не было, я каждый вечер полы мою. Сам, — Раптор покраснел.

— Вопрос «кто положил?» задавать глупо. Отнесу в отдел, посмотрим, вдруг у Мещерякова есть, кто в пальчиках смыслит, Коль, найдешь куда положить?

— Бумага только.

— Я заверну, — Илюха свернул аккуратный кулек, бросил туда нож и закрутил верх, — пошли ко мне. У нас аптечка, замажем тебе лицо.

— Я с вами. Стой, Моисей, лучше завтра с утра все уберу, руки ходуном ходят. Кто же эта мразь? Вот кто? И ведь водит стрелку на меня…

— На Вальку, — Моисей Аронович зло скрипнул зубами, — может все-таки он, а, Вань?

— Что-фо я отёк, — Ваня перевел дух, — не мефай. Фтало хуше. Нофмально ше гофорил.

— Помолчи лучше, йопта, — заволновался Илья, — батька посмотрит, он на мне много чему научился.

— Ферю, — кивнул Ваня и до самого дома Ильи шел молча.

Интерлюдия.

Бывшего сидельца, а ныне полностью искупившего и честного человека Москва встречала нежным майским утром, прохладным ароматным воздухом и гудками автомобилей. Свежая, не успевшая запылиться листва тонко шелестела над головой, чирикали воробьи и солнце ласково обнимало за плечи.

Петру Сергеевичу хотелось жрать. И отлить. И спать. Но особенно жрать.

Овечкин, не растерявший манер и элегантности, смог удовлетворить свои первостепенные нужды на вокзале — там он приобрел пирожок, посетил уборную, сполоснул руки и лицо и почистил ботинки.

Тем не менее, вопрос, как обосноваться в Москве, следовало решать как можно быстрее, поскольку Алексей сам проживал у недавней своей знакомой — то ли Сонечки, то ли Аллочки, Петр Сергеевич понимал, что подрывать и без того зыбкое счастье друга своим долгим присутствием он не может. Две-три ночи, но не больше.

Задач было множество. И в первую очередь работа и жилье. Обо всем этом и вышел на свежий воздух поразмышлять Петр Сергеевич.

В кармане его пиджака имелась справка, но что можно сделать со справкой, когда цели так велики, а возможности так туманны.

Наслаждаясь погодой, Петр Сергеевич шел и шел вперед. Его мысли то и дело возвращались к Валере и вновь уплывали далеко в прошлое: в Австралию, куда он бежал, в Лондон, где после работал, в лагерь на Родине, где они с Алексеем валили лес, и снова к Валере, который, как надеялся Овечкин, где-то живет и здравствует.

Широкими тротуарами и узкими обочинами, переходами через улицы и перебежками через переулки Петр Сергеевич мерил Москву скоростью своих мыслей, но ничего интересного придумать не мог. Кружил, кружил и вышел, кажется, где-то за Дорогомиловским кладбищем. Дома тут были по большей части двухэтажные, дворы напоминали лабиринты из заборов, сараев и бельевых веревок, под ногами то вертелись куры, то поднималась пыль, детский визг смешивался с собачим лаем и строительным шумом. У длинного крашеного под терракоту дома он заметил две скамейки — на одной расположилось несколько старух, греющихся на солнце, вторая же, врытая под кустами сирени, пустовала.

Петр Сергеевич прошел мимо, поклонился и поприветствовал женщин, приподняв шляпу. Убедившись, что прохожий вежливый, они тут же потеряли к нему интерес и вернулись к прерванной беседе.

Петр Сергеевич присел, вытянул гудящие ноги и подставил лицо теплым лучам. В его планах было передохнуть немного от своей бесцельной прогулки и вернуться в город, чтобы взяться за газетные объявления и решить насущные вопросы.

— А Илюшка-то так один и мается, — поцокала языком одна из старух, — сегодня девятины, а так обыкновенно сам по себе шлындрает.

— Это которая померла-то?

— Ленка Кутузова из второй. Болела, болела, да преставилась. Все одна — родила одна, взрастила одна, да померла одна. Ничего никогда про мужика сваво не говорила. А какая девка, коса с руку толщиной, — вздохнула старуха, — блядина аль дура, кто ее знает, но тихая была, и Илюха ее хорошо воспитанный. Этот-то точно дурак, правда, но то ж безбатешный.

— Неприкаянный. Куда его?

— Как прожрет что есть, так определят его куда следует.

— И стыда нет, и мужа нет, а потом все один ответ, — подвела итог печальной судьбы незнакомой Овечкину Лены одна из собеседниц, — а фамилие чё ж у него тогда?

— Да как это бывает, когда подолом уже не скроешь! По отцу своему и отчество, и фамилию записала.

— А вот он, глядь.

Петр Сергеевич приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, как из дальнего конца двора к ним приближается подросток.

Овечкин едва заметно улыбнулся сам себе и поднялся навстречу мальчишке. Тот не обращал на незнакомца никакого внимания, плелся нога за ногу по двору, руки засунул в карманы широких подвернутых брюк, кепку сдвинул на лоб так, чтобы лицо было скрыто тенью.

Петр Сергеевич подождал, пока он дойдет до самого подъезда, и нагнал его.

— Молодой человек! Погодите!

— Чо? — парень обернулся и смерил Петра Сергеевича хмурым взглядом.

— Ты не знаешь случайно одного человека? Тут живет. Я ищу Илью Кутузова из второй квартиры, — Петр Сергеевич медленно стащил шляпу с головы и улыбнулся.

— Знаю, и чо?

— Ищу его по очень важному делу!

Парень отпустил подъездную дверь, та нехотя захлопнулась.

— Это я, какое дело?

Петр Сергеевич несколько долгих мгновений рассматривал парнишку, а тот, в свою очередь, буравил темными глазами его самого.

— Я отец твой, Илюшенька.

Илюшенька смотрел на незнакомца тревожно, и по его лицу нельзя было точно понять, готов он к разговору или нет.

— Как Леночка? Любимая моя, красавица.

Илья дернулся и отвел взгляд:

— Померла, девять дней как.

Петр Сергеевич охнул и прошептал севшим голосом:

— Не успел, значит… — помолчав, он добавил, — Не мог я раньше, понимаешь, рвалось к вам сердце, а добрался только сейчас… Пойдем, все тебе расскажу. Какой ты вымахал!

Парень осмотрелся, вздохнул и открыл подъездную дверь:

— Ну, пошлите, йопта.

Однокомнатная квартира номер два была обставлена скромно. Оставшись один, Илья, как понял Петр Сергеевич, продолжал заведенный матерью порядок — постель застилал вязаным покрывалом, чашку мыл, герань поливал, но отсутствие хозяйки уже явно чувствовалось — одежда лежала на стуле, у одной из кроватей на тумбочке так и остались склянки и пузырьки от лекарств, пыль парень даже не думал вытирать.

— Сердце не на месте, — Петр Сергеевич тяжело опустился на стул и достал портмоне: — Сынок, купи водочки и еды какой. Помянем, закусим и поговорим по-мужски.

Илья взял деньги и неуверенно повел рукой:

— Ну… вы эта… сидите тут.

Он вышел, а Петр Сергеевич огляделся.

Комод стоял у окна, а шкаф — между двумя кроватями. Над кроватью матери в двойную рамку были вставлены фотографии. С одной спокойно взирала миловидная женщина с перекинутой на грудь толстой светлой косой, с другой — тощий ребенок с темными глазами.

Бегло осмотрев книжные полки и не найдя ничего интересного, Петр Сергеевич обратился к комоду.

Тонкий альбом с фотографиями он нашел во втором ящике, под ним обнаружилось еще несколько фотокарточек без рамок. Петр Сергеевич достал семейные реликвии и аккуратно разложил на столе. Снимков было мало, а приклеенных на страницы марок и открыток — куда больше. Почти все фотографии были с рамками с датами из фотостудий или подписаны от руки, что облегчало задачу в разы. Наконец, среди неприклеенных снимков Петр Сергеевич отыскал подходящую карточку. Двадцать третий год. Елена Кутузова — молодая, в темном платье, руки сложены на коленях, ни тени улыбки. Какой она была: веселой или скучной, слабой или сильной? Петр Сергеевич спрятал фото во внутренний карман и огляделся. Знакомство надо начинать с добрых дел. Он поднялся и направился на кухню за тряпкой.

Когда Илья вернулся, все было готово. Петр Сергеевич сидел, подперев щеку кулаком, и вид имел весьма печальный.

— Вот, нате, — парень выставил на стол бутылку, хлеб, сало и печенье.

— Тебе не предлагаю, — Петр Сергеевич встал, по-хозяйски достал из серванта стопку, поставил на огонь чайник и вернулся к столу: — Ну, земля ей пухом, любимой моей.

Илья проводил глазами рюмку, сглотнул и взял печенье. Было видно, что мальчишку одолевает сотня вопросов, но пока он не знает, с какого начать.

Петр Сергеевич достал фотографию Лены и показал Илье:

— Я такие карточки две напечатал, сам снимал, когда в Москве жил и были мы с твоей мамой…

— А что не поженился ты на ней, и где был? Как тебя?

— Петр, — Овечкин протянул руку, — Петр Сергеевич Овечкин.

Илья с сомнением уставился на ладонь собеседника, но руку все-таки пожал.

— Врать я тебе не стану. Сидел я. Не подумай, не за убийство, не за воровство. А за ошибки своей прошлой жизни, когда не понимал я, что общество мы строим новое, что будущее у нас одно на всех и Родина принимает только достойных ее сынов. Но я искупил. Все до последней капли пота Родине отдал и вышел чистым на свободу. Теперь меня не в чем упрекнуть. Разве что в том, что не был с Леной моей, когда она тебя родила, с тобой не был, пока ты рос, и даже в страшные дни не смог поддержать вас. В этом нет мне прощения, Илюша. Но если ты мне позволишь, я буду с тобой теперь. Попробую все тебе дать, что смогу.

Илья расправил брюки на коленях и поерзал на стуле.

— Вот, смотри, — Петр Сергеевич положил перед Ильей снимок матери, который держал до этого в руках, достал из кармана и расправил рядом документы, в которых говорилось, что выпущен он из колонии досрочно, с учетом его сознательного поведения и осознания ценностей партии.

Это сработало лучше. Лицо Ильи смягчилось и он начал читать бумаги, одной рукой зажав фото матери, а пальцем другой медленно водя по строчкам документа.

Пока он силился понять написанное и шевелил губами, Петр Сергеевич снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула и налил мальчику чай.

— Ну? Что скажешь? Попробуем быть друзьями? — спросил он улыбаясь.

Илья посмотрел на чай и кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, а там, глядишь, и семьей станем.

Наутро Петр Сергеевич отправился к Алексею на Девятинский — тот нашел себе пристанище на третьем этаже добротного кирпичного дома, в большой коммунальной квартире, познакомившись с официанткой в первый же день их прибытия в столицу. Петр Сергеевич покрутил четвертый сверху звонок на массивной двустворчатой двери. Довольно долго никто не отзывался; наконец в глубине квартиры послышались шаги. Заспанная то ли Сонечка, то ли Аллочка открыла дверь, кутаясь в тонкий халатик, недовольно скривила губы и отступила назад, пропуская Овечкина в квартиру.

— На кухне, — тряхнула она кудряшками в сторону длинной кишки коридора.

Петр Сергеевич шагнул вперед, в темноте цепляясь за педали велосипедов и ручки шкафов, и, вышел к свету огромной общей кухни. Тихо шелестело радио, за одним из столов сидел Алексей в брюках и белой майке, увлеченно читал газету и, казалось, ничего не слышал.

— С добрым утром, друг любезный, — приветствовал Петр Сергеевич, подсаживаясь к столу.

Алексей оторвался от чтения и улыбнулся.

— Как прошла ночь? — поинтересовался он. — Ждал вас к девяти, к десяти, а после уж и к одиннадцати, но не дождался.

— Не поверишь, но неплохо прошла, хотя и скучно. Я заберу вещи, Алеша.

— Расскажете?

— Отчего ж не рассказать? Конечно.

И Петр Сергеевич вкратце описал свою удачу.

— Не поверишь, как ладно все сложилось одно к одному. Везение, друг мой, просто так не наступает, его выудить надо, буквально выковырять из судьбы, — Петр Сергеевич скрючил пальцы и хищно цапнул воздух перед собой.

Алексей слушал внимательно и, аккуратно сложив газету, решительно поднялся:

— А пойдемте-ка вместе знакомиться с вашим «сыном»! Заодно узнаю, где вы обосновались, дорогу запомню и буду к вам вечерами на чай заглядывать.

Петр Сергеевич усмехнулся:

— Не нервничай так, Алеша. Но если хочешь, пойдем.

Алексей кивнул, вышел и вскоре вернулся полностью одетый, с чемоданом Петра Сергеевича в руках:

— Готов.

Оказавшись на улице, друзья двинулись пешком вниз к набережной.

Поначалу Алексей долго молчал, но все же решился:

— Я вам, Петр Сергеевич, должен сказать как ваш друг и как офицер…

— Ну-ну, — Петр Сергеевич потянул подбородком влево, словно ему жал воротник, и ухмыльнулся.

— Как бы вы ни устроили свою судьбу… но раз уж вы взялись выдавать себя за отца этого молодого человека, я не посмотрю на все свое к вам уважение, если вы будете иметь на него виды отличные от отцовских.

— И с чего ты это взял, голубчик, ему четырнадцать лет от роду! Да и нет во мне такого интереса.

— Я вас знаю столько лет, что могу говорить без обиняков. Ваша принципиальность, которую я уважаю, вы знаете, мне так же хорошо известна, как и ваши интересы.

— Алеша, я сейчас тебе скажу и больше повторять не буду. Пальцем его не трону, если только не придется пороть по отцовской надобности. Никогда я не прельщался теми, кто наивен и беззащитен. А вот те, кто могут кусать, как некоторые кусались, это другое. Но всей удачи не наковыряешь. Да и не волнуйся, Алеша, надолго это все равно не затянется.

Петр Сергеевич вздохнул и покрепче сжал ручку чемодана.

Прошло десять лет.

Петр Сергеевич открыл им дверь, внимательно оглядел каждого и только потом кивнул:

— Кто стрелял?

— Бать, в воздух ведь, — Илюха смешался.

— Так я и думал, — Петр Сергеевич пытался выглядеть спокойным, но получалось из рук вон плохо, — посадите Ивана уже куда-нибудь, я за льдом схожу.

— Он отлично себя чувствует, — промямлил Раптор, — извините, Петр Сергеевич, что так поздно.

— Да, в следующий раз нападайте на сотрудника милиции при исполнении пораньше, мне будет гораздо приятнее! — рявкнул Овечкин и вышел из комнаты.

— Братики, — шепотом сказал Илья, — жрать хочу.

— И я, — Моисей Аронович скорбно вздохнул, — что у тебя есть?

— Картоха, лук. Коль, пожаришь?

— Неси, все сделаю, Вань, я тебя сильно приложил?

— Ефунда. Уфе луше, шарь карфошку.

Илюха убежал за припасами, Моисей Аронович чинно сел на табурет, вытащил с полки ближайший том и раскрыл на середине:

— Я погадал.

— Что вышло? — Раптор переминался на месте и смотрел на спутников виновато.

— Ты ль это, Вальсингам? ты ль самый тот,

Кто три тому недели, на коленях,

Труп матери, рыдая, обнимал

И с воплем бился над ее могилой?

Иль думаешь, она теперь не плачет,

Не плачет горько в самых небесах.

— Нужно позвонить в больницу, — Моисей побледнел.

Телефонный аппарат у Овечкина стоял на столике рядом с кроватью.

— Не нужно никуда звонить. Если там никто не подойдет, из-за какой-то книжки с ума сходить будем. Случись беда, они бы Валерию Михайловичу сами набрали, — Раптор вздохнул, — до утра ждать нужно.

— Чего ждать? — Петр Сергеевич зашел в комнату, поставил жестянку от бычков в томате со льдом на подоконник и бесцеремонно задрал Ване подбородок, — затылком не ударялся?

— Не, та номально фсе уше. Яшык пиикусил.

Петр Сергеевич ловко ощупал челюсть, потрогал Ванину шею и вынес вердикт:

— Этого бойца мы не потеряем, жить будет. Коля тебе губу неудачно порвал, у меня хирургические нитки есть, давай прихвачу?

— Тля сына хааните? — Ваня заулыбался, капавшая из губы кровь полилась на рубашку, — сашифайте.

— Больно будет, — Петр Сергеевич приблизился к шкафу, вытащил деревянный ящик, достал оттуда накрученный вокруг черно-зеленой картонки от «Герцеговины Флор» моток ниток и извлек из белой жестяной коробочки иглу.

— Смерть в яйце! — обрадовался Колька. — То есть жизнь. Петр Сергеевич, а если с Миланом что случится, вам позвонят?

— Первым делом мне позвонят, в любое время суток, а что? Где Илья? Коля, на кухне под столом бутылка водки стоит, неси, — Петр Сергеевич достал кусок марли, — куда он подевался?

— Илья за картошкой побежал, — Моисей Аронович прижал книжку к груди, — нам просто странное предсказание выпало. Мы волнуемся.

— А что вы не взяли «Вия», к примеру? Я иногда молодежь не понимаю, люди с высшим образованием берут «Пир во время чумы» и пугаются. Что вы ждали там найти, Моисей Аронович? Про скорое коммунистическое завтра? Картошка в подвале, это вокруг дома обойти и по лестнице спуститься, почему Илья решил сначала съездить в Лагинск?

Ваня поднял брови и вдруг вскочил. К двери они с Петром Сергеевичем ринулись, чуть не сбив с ног выходящего из кухни Кольку. Лестницу Ваня пролетел одним махом, выскочил на улицу… и перевел дыхание. Илья стоял в тусклом свете фонаря со Степаном Аркадьевичем, держа в одной руке сетку с картошкой, в другой — какой-то пакет.

— Вань, — обрадовался он, — тебя ищут! До свидания, Степан Аркадьевич. Бать, ты чего?

Петр Сергеевич остановился в дверях, медленно сунул в карман нитки и ровным голосом произнес:

— За пациентом бегаю, — развернулся и медленно побрел к лестнице.

— Иван Евгеньевич, меня Людочка, то есть Людмила Борисовна, отправила к вам, вот фотографии! Осторожно, они еще сыроваты, мы их папиросной бумагой переложили.

— Шпашибо! — Ваня протянул руку и забрал у изумленного Илюхи пакет.

— Я к дому культуры ходил, там вас не было, столовая закрыта, значит — у Илюши. К губе нужно приложить холодное, и не задерживайтесь завтра, Валерий Михайлович просил собраться в восемь, — Степан Аркадьевич поклонился и направился в сторону отделения.

— Йопта, может, его проводить? — заволновался Илюха.

— Пфаф, — Ваня развернулся, вытер кулаком губы и в несколько прыжков догнал Степана Аркадьевича: — Фтойте! Я фас пфофошу. Посно.

— Иван Евгеньевич, я мужчина и способен за себя постоять. Такой же работник милиции, как и вы, — Степан Аркадьевич нахмурился.

— Та латно! Какой вы, как и я? Фы сепя фители? — Ваня развел руки.

— На себя посмотрите, — огрызнулся Степан Аркадьевич и поспешил прочь.

Илья ждал у подъезда.

— Ну что?

— Наферно голофой фсе таки швиштанулся. Шо я тепя послушал? Мушик он, фитите ли… Итем, ефть хочу!

В квартире уже все было готово к операции. Илюха сунул Раптору сетку картохи, а потом наклонился к Ване и ткнул себя пальцем в бровь.

— Батя зашил, смотри, красота, правда?

Ваня подозрительно покосился на аккуратный, но довольно заметный шрам.

— Не шеловать мне тефок польше, — грустно затянул он.

— Вань, прекрати! Не паясничай, Петр Сергеевич все хорошо сделает, — Моисей Аронович ходил из кухни в комнату и сильно нервничал: — Коль, ты скоро?

— Не лезь.

— Илюх, давай ему поможем?

— Сели на кровать оба, не мешайте ни мне, ни Коле, — рявкнул Петр Сергеевич, — хорошо, кровить перестало почти, да тут два стежка, водки выпьешь?

— Мы тоже хотим, — Моисей Аронович моргнул, — день был тяжелый.

— Помянем покойного почтальона, — согласно кивнул Илюха и потупился.

— Так шейте, — Ваня непроизвольно облизнулся, — я потерплю.

— Терпи, — Петр Сергеевич одобрительно улыбнулся.

Игла была хороша — очень тонкая и острая. Ваня, пока Овечкин накладывал швы, боли не чувствовал, но через минуту после того, как прозвучало «готово», лицо ожгло словно огнем. Ваня заскулил, схватил кусок подтаявшего льда и прижал к челюсти. Стало чуть полегче.

— По-моему, есть он уже не сможет, — скорбно произнес Илюха.

— Шмогу! Я шкоро фсе шмогу, — Ваня резко обернулся и снова тихонько завыл.

— Пройдет, — Петр Сергеевич спрятал свои сокровища в ящик и убрал в шкаф, — Коль, тебе помочь чем?

— Не, я уже заканчиваю, — донеслось с кухни вместе с яростным шипением сковороды.

И тут зазвонил телефон.

Петр Сергеевич снял трубку и несколько секунд слушал.

Коля медленно вышел из кухни и слепо уставился на аппарат. Илюха вцепился в локоть вмиг постаревшего Моисея Ароновича и, казалось, боялся вздохнуть.

— Кризис миновал. Теперь точно выкарабкается, — Петр Сергеевич повесил трубку, — Коль, тащи рюмки. Выпьем.

— И шоломинку, — попросил Ваня.

Ночь была ужасной, зато короткой. Губа ныла, челюсть болела, картоху Раптор на радостях сжег, и теперь Ваня мучился от болей в желудке. Душ из припасенной лейки он так и не сделал, вдобавок пакет с фотографиями оставил у Илюхи. А когда под утро забылся сном, к нему пришел Жора.

Сжал виски ладонями, запрокинул голову и целовал, сначала ключицы, затем рядом с кадыком, кусал тонкую кожу под челюстью, добрался до губ, вгрызся в них, как будто жаждал клеймо на Ване оставить, и тут Ваня моментально открыл глаза и разжал пальцы.

Моисей Аронович потер горло и проговорил тихо:

— Ты стонал. Я хотел разбудить.

— Словами лучше, — Ваня сел, — спросонья пришибить могу.

— Я не подумал, — Моисей Аронович примостился на краю матраса и обнял Ваню за плечи, — ничего. Мы тоже выкарабкаемся.

Ваня нашарил свободной рукой сигареты, прикурил, передал пачку Моисею Ароновичу и несколько минут наслаждался тишиной, покоем и живым человеком рядом.

Дверь открыл Петр Сергеевич. В шлепанцах, с вафельным полотенцем через плечо он выглядел совсем не таким грозным, как в конторе автобазы.

— Ваня? Заходи, случилось что? Только потише, Илюша спит.

— Нет, спасибо, я огурцом. Петр Сергеевич, я у вас вчера пакет оставил и улику, — Ваня огляделся, — нож в салфеточке, не знаете, куда Илья положить мог?

Петр Сергеевич покачал головой, вздохнул, внимательно оглядел крохотную прихожую, нагнулся и сунул руку в сапог.

— Нож твой?

— Мой! Спасибо, а пакет я куда-то задевал, у Илюхи из рук забрал, но куда?

— Иди на кухню. В комнате посмотрю, — Петр Сергеевич вышел и вернулся через пару минут с пакетом: — Где сидел, там и оставил, никакой фантазии, — он тяжело вздохнул, — приятно искать. Вань, эти снимки с места убийства почтальона?

— Да, хотите посмотреть?

— Очень, но ты сейчас нарушаешь все правила ведения расследования.

— Почему? — удивился Ваня. — Ничуть, я вас подозреваю и хочу понаблюдать за реакцией на картину вашего злодеяния. Знаете, сколько преступников, не закоренелых, а простых, совершивших убийство по неосторожности или в состоянии аффекта, да мало ли, раскалываются, когда видят, что натворили?

— Давай смотреть, — кивнул Петр Сергеевич, стряхнул со стола крошки и выдвинул трехногий табурет.

— Что скажешь? — спросил он спустя пару минут и закурил.

— Смазанные. Не просохли нормально. Детали вообще не разглядишь, — Ваня поморщился. — Почему до утра не подождали, не понимаю.

— Твой начальник ездит быстро, — Петр Сергеевич усмехнулся, — и отдел себе под стать подобрал, вот эту посмотри, она самая четкая.

Ваня кивнул и поднес фотографию к глазам.

— Такое ощущение, что когда Милана резал, руки дрожали. А здесь ему было все равно. И, знаете, Петр Сергеевич, ему ведь не убийство важно, а что-то кому-то донести убийством.

— Согласен с тобой. В случае с Миланом ему помешали, ничего толком, на наше счастье, не успел. А здесь живот распорот до позвоночника, кишки вытащены и разложены по полу, немудрено, что Валька после увиденного еле языком ворочал, а с учетом того, что почтальон два дня пролежал, все совсем скверно. Яичницу будешь?

— Буду, — Ваня сглотнул, — но это не врач. И нож не скальпель, не финка НКВД, не траншейный, я, кстати, его предпочитаю. Это «Вишня». Интересно, да? А разведчики, кроме меня, есть?

— Антон.

Ваня присвистнул. Петр Сергеевич нахмурился, встал, достал из ящика яйца, сало, сковороду, поставил ее на плитку, бросил топиться сало, принялся чистить лук, словно что-то обдумывая.

— Вы что-то не договариваете, Петр Сергеевич.

— Антон больше года стабилен, — он бросил лук на шкварчащее сало, залил яйцами и накрыл сковороду крышкой, — плохо все, Ваня. У него диссоциативное расстройство, которого сейчас как бы не существует, однако у Антона оно есть.

— Что это такое?

— В нем живет другой человек. Антон считает, что вылечился, но так ли это? Я не знаю. Что происходит? Кто сорвался? И нет, я не верю, что убийства — дело рук Антона. Но кто знает, может быть, преступник хочет указать на него, подбросив вам нож? — Петр Сергеевич разложил еду по тарелкам, разделил пополам прикрытую газетой горбушку и принялся есть.

Ваня задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

— Я что-то упускаю. Или нет, не упускаю, я чего-то не знаю. А вы все знаете, но мне не говорите. И не по злобе, а потому что для вас все очевидно, — несколько минут они ели молча, затем Петр Сергеевич собрал пустые тарелки в таз, подвинул Ване пепельницу и произнес:

— А давайте снимем пальчики? У меня есть тальк. И грифель?

— Преступный сговор? Конечно, давайте.

Ваня осторожно вытряхнул нож на принесенный Петром Сергеевичем чистый лист бумаги. Тот засыпал все белым порошком и вздохнул.

— Ничего.

— Может, графитом?

— Следы останутся.

— По-моему, все равно, если ничего не обнаружим, значит, их нет.

Петр Сергеевич кивнул, растер грифель на тот же лист и осторожно засыпал все.

— Нет. Стер следы.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Ваня. — Колю вычеркиваем, да и Илью вашего тоже. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Из-за лезвия? Мало кто знает, что стали брать отпечатки с металла, — задумчиво протянул Петр Сергеевич, — но он мог быть просто аккуратным.

— Илья?

— Нет, конечно. Но Николай — педант и чистоплюй, каких поискать.

— Мы вчера полкухни разгромили, — Ваня пожал плечами, — представляете, как бы выглядело место преступления? А времени нормально убрать за собой у убийцы не было. К почтальону могли вломиться собутыльники, Милана ранили у калитки, рядом дом культуры, почти проходной двор, открытие ведь. Нет, вычеркиваем. Хочу познакомиться с вашим Антоном.

— Только будь осторожен, Ваня. Ты мне нравишься.

— Спасибо, Петр Сергеевич. Я помою нож и пойду. И так уже опоздал неприлично.

— Вместе пойдем. Я, как и Илья, выходной сегодня, поговорю с Валерой. Валерием Михайловичем.

Ваня кивнул.

К отделению они шли молча. Ваня думал о Жоре. О том, как в первые дни после возвращения сидел в углу и смотрел на стену. На паука, плетущего невесомое кружево, на белое пятно клея, на рисунок колосков и маков в ромбах обоев. И только Жоркины руки вытаскивали его из оцепенения, тормошили, тянули, трогали, звали назад, в жизнь. На могилу к родителям они отправились спустя неделю, вместе. Жорка плакал. Горько, искренне, гладил окаменевшего Ваню по плечам, прижимал к себе, целовал. «Что ж ты за человек, — говорил Жорка, — другие за два года полностью обновляются, а ты как скала, чем твое горе растопить?».

Только теплом. Сердца своего, тела своего. Ваня вздрогнул. Петр Сергеевич смотрел на него очень внимательно и сочувственно.

— Накрыло меня, — Ваня криво улыбнулся, — друг был в Ленинграде. Скучаю. Странно, что сейчас вспомнил.

— Свидитесь. Чай не в Париже. Хотя, если очень хочется, можно и из Парижа вернуться.

— Не хочется, Петр Сергеевич. В том-то и дело, что не хочется.

Ваня открыл дверь и посторонился:

— Прошу.

Валерий Михайлович смотрел на Ваню свинцово-неприязненно. Как учительница математики Татьяна Васильевна, обнаружившая вместо контрольной в тетрадке Ванечки Истомина свой весьма фривольный портрет.

— Выспались, товарищ Истомин? Вроде Петр Сергеевич живет поближе, чем товарищ Гемгольц, что же вас задержало? — голос начальства дрогнул от негодования.

Ваня прикусил щеку изнутри и чуть не зашипел от боли, разбитая челюсть тут же напомнила о себе.

— И как вы выглядите?! Что произошло? Степан Аркадьевич предупредил меня, но явно преуменьшил масштаб трагедии.

Успокаивающе махнув рукой в сторону виновато заерзавшего Степана Аркадьевича, Ваня вздохнул.

— Вчера вечером я отправился в столовую поговорить с товарищем Татаринцевым Эн. А. А он, сволочь, пол помыл и хоть бы тряпку бросил! Я об столешницу приложился. Ребята перепугались и потащили меня к Петру Сергеевичу, рот зашить. Вот. А у Николая алиби, — бухнул он, решив не портить начальству день собственной бестолковостью.

— Если б Ванечка подрался с Коленькой, Ванечка бы сейчас ходить не мог, — рассудительно произнесла Людмила Борисовна.

— Факт, — кивнула Надежда, — Васька неделю лежал — ребра, сотрясение мозга, притом, что сам Кольку зачем-то довел и всего удар пропустил.

— Васька мельче, — вступился за секретаря Петр Сергеевич. — Валерий Михайлович, уделите мне пару минут и я пойду.

Мещеряков поднялся, еще раз окатив Ваню ледяным холодом, и вышел вслед за Овечкиным.

— Ты чего так поздно? — зашипела Надя. — Ждем, словно жениха, уже час!

— Я, в отличие от жениха, пришел к тебе, Надюша! У ног, можно сказать, — Ваня оскалился.

— Захлопни пасть, а то совсем без зубов останешься, — процедила Надежда.

Ваня подумал, что сегодня он никому не нравится и с этим срочно нужно что-то делать.

— Людмилборисовна, чудные фото, только смазалось все, вы недодержали, — Ваня заткнулся, чувствуя, что снова сморозил что-то не то.

Людмила Борисовна обрадовалась.

— Вы, Ванечка, в фотографии понимаете? Чудно, у нас есть теперь общие темы для бесед, я вот Степану Аркадьевичу то же самое твердила, а он: «Нет, давайте быстрее, отнесу товарищу Овечкину, наверняка он там».

— Туда идти ближе, — обиделся Степан Аркадьевич, — усадьба далеко, а Валерий Михайлович подгоняет. Вы, Иван, не обижайтесь, я тут предположил, что вы снотворное выпили, больно все-таки было. И поделился с коллегами.

— Да нормально все, — отмахнулся Ваня и обернулся на хлопнувшую дверь.

Валерий Михайлович вернулся успокоенный, на Ваню волком больше не смотрел, вытер платком рот, сел за стол, и произнес:

— Раз уж Иван Евгеньевич с нами, начнем. Давайте нож. Я, естественно, не верю, что Петр Сергеевич его вымыл по рассеянности, но что следов там не было, верю вполне.

Ваня достал находку и положил перед Мещеряковым на стол.

— Это нож разведчика. Модель «Вишня». Я бы сузил круг подозреваемых до тех, кто в разведке служил.

— Такое оружие могли бы продать или подарить. Не именной же он? — спросил Степан Аркадьевич, рассматривая оружие.

— Могли, но какова вероятность? Не исключаю, вы это пока проанализируйте, а я спрошу — кто в Сталегорске из разведки? Кроме товарища Черновода.

— Кто-то из рабочих вполне может быть, давайте поднимем личные дела.

— Исключайте чужаков, это друг, другой бы так близко к Милану не подобрался.

Валерий Михайлович поправил очки и попросил:

— Степан Аркадьевич, покажите выкладки по времени нападений и по тому, кто где был на этот момент.

— Сию минуту, — зашелестели бумаги, и Степан Аркадьевич стал разворачивать рулон.

— Друг Милана и друг Федора? — задумчиво протянула Надежда.

— Враг Федора, скорее уж. Мне Николай рассказал, что Федор недавно переругался с Антоном из-за журнала. И на вас со Степаном Аркадьевичем орал.

— Было дело. И тут Антон выплывает.

— И Николай, заметьте, — Степан Аркадьевич разложил схему на столе Мещерякова, — и нож вы у него нашли, и сам Коля матерно Федора послал в тот день, на почте. Помните?

— Коленька в белой рубашке был на открытии дома культуры, даже ночью кровь бы прохожие заметили и товарищи.

— Но все же…

— Не Коля это, исключаем. Если бы он убивать стал, там бы как рота солдат все истоптала бы. Да не он, нет, — Ваня смотрел на схему и не мог оторвать взгляд.

— Вы этого заместителя, Валерий Михайлович, тоже в столовой нашли? — раздраженно поинтересовался Степан Аркадьевич.

— Не отвлекаемся, товарищи. Давайте дальше. Черновод. Взял приметное оружие и пошел убивать. Возражения?

— Множество, — пожала плечами Надежда.

— Излагай.

— Во-первых, мотив. Почтальона за журнал зарезал, а Милана? Они же друзья. И потом, он умный человек, а совершает такую глупость. Нелогично же.

— Он да. А второй?

Повисла неприятная пауза.

— Убийца, кем бы он ни был, пытается что-то до нас донести. Это и есть мотив. И если допустить, что тот, второй, в Антоне, хочет что-то сказать, то я не понимаю, что именно, — добавил Валерий Михайлович.

Иван рассматривал схему. На ней были собраны в столбцы все данные о времени нападений, о том, кто где находился. Николай и Антон в какой-то момент пропадали из поля зрения товарищей перед нападением на Милана, во время убийства почтальона оба были на рабочих местах, но без свидетелей. Некоторые данные были помечены значками, какие-то сокращены, но Ваня легко читал все выкладки и чувствовал, как по рукам бегут мурашки.

— Антон давно уже спокойный молодой человек, — заметила Людмила Борисовна. — Да и наука исключает сейчас такие расстройства. Помните, мы читали с вами статью?

— Я так понимаю, что в нем живут две личности? — уточнил Ваня скорее для проформы.

Валерий Михайлович кивнул и задумчиво уставился на Ваню.

— Но что если… — продолжил Иван воодушевленно. — Что вообще мы знаем о том, втором? Ведь разумный человек, если с катушек съедет, может весь свой ум и логику растерять. И из именного наградного оружия порешить. А когда очнулся, тут уж… А что по ходу оперативной работы было?

— Допросила двух собутыльников почтальона, у нас мало таких. Оба были на заводе, у обоих алиби. Родственников и друзей тут у Федора не было, денег не занимал, но ссорился со всеми. Характер — говно.

— Да у каждого второго характер не сахар, — Ваня махнул рукой и поднялся: — Надо Черновода пощупать.

— Если будете неправильно щупать, он затаится.

— Меньше людей порежет.

— В таких делах хороша слежка, но Сталегорск не Москва, — вздохнула Людмила Борисовна.

— Значит, подумаем, как сделать это нежно, — лучезарно улыбнулся Иван.

Интерлюдия

— Криминальный элемент в столице крепчает, — усы генерала тревожно топорщились, словно встав дыбом от неприятных известий, — и не только сбивается в шайки, но и творит что-то невообразимое, дикое, как зверье какое. Однако ж и мы не дремлем! У нас есть чем ответить. Разобрать по косточкам, внедриться или раскусить этот орешек. Все методы, которыми располагает милиция, применяются в этом деле. Но суть в кадрах! Не было бы людей, которые поднаторели в вопросе раскрытия самых изуверских и диковинных преступлений, не говорил бы сейчас тут с вами.

Двое его слушателей не сговариваясь заерзали на стульях, словно сиденья под ними начали припекать.

— Ну уж не скажите. Так и крепчает? Непозволительно панику разводить, да и вам не к лицу это. Не могут быть наши граждане зверьем, это наверняка вражеские провокаторы, — возразил один из ерзающих.

— Конечно вражеские! Я разве говорю иначе? Нет! Они враги, настоящие враги. Именно поэтому борются у нас с ними люди, прошедшие огонь и воду.

— И медные трубы, как я понимаю, — заметил второй.

Генерал проигнорировал эти слова и продолжил:

— Вот, скажем, кто порубает кого, или голову от туловища так сказать… кхм, ну, вы поняли, товарищи, — так это не ограбление и не пьяный дебош, это зверство, какое нормальный человек учинить не может. А псих может. Вот за такими психами и охотится наша новая бригада.

— И сколько в вашей бригаде сотрудников?

— Сейчас двое, идет набор.

— Маловато, вам не кажется?

— Мещеряков над этим работает, — сообщил генерал и поднялся: — Я ему дал полный карт-бленш, но он головой отвечает.

— Карт-бланш, — поправил один из собеседников. — Мещеряков? Ну давайте, действуйте. Только не афишируйте.

— Я так и говорю. Действуем!

После разговора один из гостей генерала заглянул в кабинет Мещерякова и попросил того в коридор на пару слов.

— Мы сейчас общались с генералом Найденовым, и я хочу вам предложить кое-кого в команду. В соседнем ведомстве есть очень талантливый человек, Мухин его фамилия. О тебе и твоем отделе, Валерий Михайлович, уж говорят сотрудники. Вы отличились даже небольшим составом, что же будет, если вас усилить.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Валерий Михайлович и поправил очки.

— И Мухин очень хочет к вам, а я не стану ему препятствовать.

— Почему же он хочет?

— Потому что он умеет считать и высчитывать, складывать казалось бы невидимые слагаемые и получать далеко неочевидную сумму, но это факты, Мещеряков, факты.

— А вы, значит…

— Не сошелся Степан Аркадьич со своим новым начальством. Это я так тебе скажу, тет-а-тет и мягко. Нет меж ними понимания. А такие кадры терять нельзя, он математик, опытный человек, замечает то, чего другим не видно.

— Я поговорю с ним. У нас специфика, и я подбираю сотрудников после обстоятельного разговора. Вот все, что я могу вам пообещать.

— Слыхал я про вашу специфику, — собеседник Мещерякова описал руками в воздухе некий силуэт.

— Все под мою ответственность. И заметьте, весьма эффективно.

— Ладно, не зверей, и про это слыхал, — собеседник примирительно улыбнулся. — Пришлю его тебе завтра, пообщайтесь. А там уже сам решай.

Первым в команду Валерий Михайлович пригласил Попова Сергея Сергеевича. Это был самый опытный сыщик из тех, с кем мог работать Мещеряков. Единственным недостатком Попова Валерий Михайлович считал возраст, но для заместителя, а не оперативника, и 74 года не помеха. Опыт Сергея Сергеевича был поистине неоценим, однако этого было недостаточно.

Второй стала Надежда.

Решение сотрудничать именно с ней пришло к Валерию Михайловичу на деле Обельянц.

Преступник, который отрезал кисти рук и стопы ног еще двум женщинам до Карины Обельянц, мог бы быть пойман «на живца», если бы среди оперативного состава была женщина, годящаяся в качестве подсадной. Но все были молоды, неопытны в вопросах ближнего боя и не могли оказать сопротивление при нападении. Поэтому продавщице грампластинок, гражданке Обельянц суждено было оказаться третьей жертвой. Мещеряков связал почти все ниточки в том деле, но почти — это не все.

Один узелок завязать он не успел, поэтому сидел на скамейке, пока его коллеги заканчивали осмотр двора и подсобки, где нашли тело, и смотрел на прохожих.

Стемнело, мокрый асфальт рябил бликами электрических огней, мимо шли женщины, разговаривали и смеялись, не зная, что где-то в темноте подворотен скрывается такое. И не скажешь ведь всему городу: «Остановись, Москва! Перестань дышать!». Нет! Никогда еще Москва не замирала. Так неужели ее остановит один какой-то безумец?

Валерий Михайлович решительно отмел такой вариант и понял, что чего-то он не учитывает. Он решил все вновь перепроверить и связать все узелки заново. Лично следить за подозреваемым. Хоть день, хоть сутки, хоть неделю.

Надежда была умной и много лет ей удавалось обставлять свои дела таким образом, что ее девочки, да и она сама, словно выпадали из поля зрения МУРа. Сама связывалась с клиентами, ворованного не брала, с бандитами не якшалась. Но однажды печальным сентябрьским вечером МУР прицельно посмотрел на Надежду, когда та едва не стала новой жертвой сумасшедшего с ножом.

Мужчина, который проявил интерес к предложению Надежды, чем-то смутно ей не понравился. Он улыбался. И все бы ничего, всякие улыбки в жизни повидала Надежда, но эта улыбка была такой детской, такой нежной, даже восторженной, что казалась будто приклеенной к странному, тревожному лицу. Ну, да мало ли кто с каким лицом приходит, но дела Надиной конторы не шли бы в гору, если бы не ее осторожность.

Окружающих Надежда делила на людей и мужчин. Обыкновенные люди проходили мимо ее внимания, никак не тревожа воображение, и лишь мужчин она отмечала по-настоящему. В них она чувствовала потенциал стать однажды клиентами. И пока этот мужчина улыбался и ходил вокруг, Надя цепко осматривала его. И все, что она видела, не складывалось в цельную картинку. Руки нервные, в заусенцах, грязные, а одежда слишком чистая. А смотрит? Смотрит куда? Нет, что-то в нем было не то.

Что именно, стало ясно через пару минут, когда Надежда повела его проулком к подъезду, через который всегда ходила, если была не одна. Он толкнул ее к стене и зажал рот, ухватив за рукава пальто, потянул их назад, выворачивая руки. Надежда не стала вырываться, а напротив, поддалась движению напавшего. Пнула наугад. Выдернула рукав, развернулась и краем глаза совсем рядом увидела второго. Ужаснуться не успела, нападавший отшатнулся, и Надежда пнула его в голень каблуком сапога, толкнула руку с ножом вверх и наподдала всем своим весом. Мужчина пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад. В мгновение тень рядом стала совсем близкой, но времени раздумывать не было — нападавший оступился и упал, служившая перилами согнутая труба оказалась позади его шеи, и Надя ударила локтем в кадык. Затем отпрянула к стене и всмотрелась в тень. Человек с пистолетом стоял над мертвым мужчиной с переломанной шеей и смотрел на него сверху вниз, слегка отставив руку с пистолетом в сторону Надежды. Дуло было направлено на ее колени, но лица человек не поворачивал.

— Что? — наконец спросила Надежда, не особенно понимая, что же теперь будет.

— Спасибо вам, товарищ Муравушкина.

— Да… не за что, — Надежда пыталась отдышаться и успокоить сердце, которое билось где-то в горле. — Как меня теперь определят? Как потерпевшую или как убийцу?

Человек наконец повернулся и блеснул стеклами очков:

— Да никак. Я его толкнул, пока дрался. Хотел поймать живым, да не успел. А на вас напал сумасшедший, что уже убил трех женщин в городе.

— Вы, значит, толкнули. Это хорошо. А я потерпевшая получаюсь.

— Согласен. Но у меня к вам есть дело.

Третьим стал Степан Аркадьевич.

Он явился утром, ровно в восемь, постучал согнутым пальцем в косяк распахнутой двери и поинтересовался, может ли войти.

А получив разрешение, сел на стул напротив Валерия Михайловича и водрузил свой портфель на колени.

Разговор пошел не так, как предполагалось.

— Слышал, что вы ловите нестандартных преступников? — поинтересовался Степан Аркадьевич, — Думаю, что я вам буду весьма полезен.

— Все верно, преступники нестандартные. А какое представление у вас о них? Что можете предложить?

— Это люди, с которыми не работают обычные логические связи, но вопреки общему представлению, сумасшедшие или иные нестабильные люди весьма логичны.

— Хорошо, допустим, один человек никому не известен, как сошедший с ума, однако его мозг заражен страшной идеей, и вот он отправляется убивать, скажем, детей. Или он хочет надругаться над мальчишкой, каким-нибудь пацаненком, который ошивается на вокзале. Какую логику вы в этом увидели?

— Сразу не скажу, но мы можем его вычислить по схемам.

— Схемам? — повторил Валерий Михайлович, поправив очки. — Можете поподробнее?

— Это довольно сложные схемы, в которых много составляющих: географические, временные, я заношу множественные данные — от работы магазинов и их продаж, до графика работы общественного транспорта. И в конце концов нахожу странность или несостыковку. От нее можно отталкиваться в поисках.

Валерий Михайлович долго рассматривал большие ватманские листы, которые разложил перед ним Мухин. Все они были исчерчены таблицами и исписаны изысканным мелким почерком — полные предложения в них сочетались с символами и сокращениями, которых Валерий Михайлович не понимал. Тонкие стрелки тянулись от одного табличного столбика к другому, то в одной строке, то в другой встречались обозначения километров, часов, секунд, грамм и размеров. На столбике «национальность жильцов дома №11 по Вишняков» Валерий Михайлович посмотрел на Мухина и спросил:

— Скольких преступников вы так вычислили?

— Восемь, — гордо отрапортовал Степан Аркадьевич.

— Все были нестандартными?

— Нет, не все. Большинство были… хитрыми и жестокими. Убийцами и ворами. Но они не были сумасшедшими или странными.

— И вам захотелось более сложного задания?

— Отвечу откровенно, если позволите. В первую очередь я не нашел общего языка с товарищем Бондаревым. Он все мои выкладки игнорирует, считает бумагомарательством. А вы, как я слышал, умеете людям доверять.

— Чтобы мы могли с вами работать, Степан Аркадьевич, я должен научиться читать ваши схемы не хуже вас.

— Это я вам обеспечу! — просиял Мухин.

Схемы Степана Аркадьевича пригодились в ближайшем же деле, которое расследовала команда Мещерякова. Преступник убил двоих с промежутком около трех недель, но одинаково жестоко: извлек глаза, срезал с лица почти все мышцы. Дело тут же перевели в разряд секретных и отправили Валерию Михайловичу. Однако никаких данных больше не имелось — время убийства было приблизительным, свидетелей никаких. Проведя долгий сбор информации и не менее долгий анализ, Степан Аркадьевич установил, что в обоих случаях накануне в «Художественном» отменяли киносеансы по техническим причинам. Барахлил кинопроектор. Это и стало отправной точкой в поисках, которые привели к билетеру, освобождавшемуся в те дни раньше привычного времени. Никто, включая Степана Аркадьевича, так и не смог объяснить причин, побудивших человека на такие зверства, но иных доказательств оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы обвинить преступника.

Людмилу Борисовну Мещеряков пригласил последней.

Сначала она проходила как консультант по одному из дел. Работая с беспризорниками, Людмила Борисовна у многих из них завоевала доверие. Кто-то вырастал, но не забывал ее участие, про кого-то она помнила сама. А когда выяснилось, что один из бывших беспризорников ныне стал матерым преступником, Людмила Борисовна сама вызвалась помочь.

— Солнышко, слышишь меня? — спрашивала она, вжавшись спиной в стену около забаррикадированной двери.

— Это кто эта? — орал Петр Сливка из квартиры.

— Это Людмила Борисовна, ты помнишь меня, Петечка?

— Милаборисна? Что вы тут? Не надо вас тут! Уходите!

— Ты мне Маринку выпусти, и я с ней уйду.

— Блядину эту? Суку, блядь, эту курву? Я вам ее голову отдам, хотите?

— Ты же у меня всегда был такой умница, никто тебя не мог обмануть, разве б ты женился на неправильной женщине? Не может быть, Петечка. Ты такой хороший мальчик!

— Нет, Милаборисна! Она меня обманула, обкрутила, сука! Ща порежу ее на ленточки, шлюху!

— Тебя не обманешь! Ни разу такого не было! Помнишь, Николька тебя не смог обмануть, и рубль украсть не смог. А помнишь, как ты смешно за ним бегал с палкой?

— Помню…

— И Михась тебя не обманул, ты сразу понял, кто мазурик, да? Помнишь, мой хороший?

— Конечно, вы его за ухи тогда…

— Что было, то было, — прервала его Людмила Борисовна. — Так как же тебя, такого сметливого, которого жизнь всему научила, какая-то девочка смогла одурачить?

— Как? — взревел Петр. — Сам не понимаю!

— А я тебе скажу, как. Хочешь?

— Хочу! Порву шалаву!

Из-за двери донесся плач Маринки.

— Все просто, Петечка! Она тебя не обманывала, потому что это сложно, а головка у твоей жены светлая, но бестолковая, да?

— Дура она!

— Вот, видишь, мой хороший, а как же дурочка да такого смышленого обведет? Никак, Петечка! Зато посмотри, какая она ладная, какая милая. А помнишь, как мы с тобой поехали на трамвае кататься?

— Не то чтобы…

— А хочешь, повторим? Вспомним, как раньше катались?

Петр молчал. Людмила Борисовна опустила пистолет и приблизилась к двери.

— Поедем прокатимся, Петечка, — позвала она.

Ключ повернулся, и Петр Сливка вытолкнул зареванную жену вон. Утирая разбитое лицо халатом, та бросилась по коридору к входной двери.

— Поехали, — согласился он.

Людмила Борисовна подтолкнула дверь. Петр отложил топор и собирался на прогулку.

*

Сразу после войны Сергей Сергеевич ушел на пенсию.

Мещеряков ждал этого и боялся. Однако поразмыслив, он решил, что нужен ему не сыскарь, он и Степан Аркадьевич имели достаточно опыта и мозгов, чтобы распутать самое сложное дело. Ему нужен был бойцовый пес, но не абы какой, а располагающий к себе и развитый интеллектуально.

Кандидатов было много, но тут сыграл роль случай. В столовой на Лубянке к нему подсел крепко сбитый светловолосый парень с томом «Криминалистики» Гросса под мышкой, приятно улыбнулся Валерию Михайловичу и тут же погрузился в чтение.

«Мой», — почему-то решил Мещеряков и по окончании обеда протянул соседу бумажку с номером кабинета, фамилией и временем.

Ровно через два часа Милан Касаев стоял на пороге его кабинета. Через месяц Валера узнал, что его новый заместитель — Герой Советского Союза и кавалер множества боевых орденов. И все это ему сказал не Милан. Милан больше молчал, но ему это совершенно не мешало.

Ваня открыл калитку, и тут силы его покинули. Опустился на бревно рядом с забором и минут пять не двигался, пытаясь успокоить лихорадочно работающий мозг. К Антону Черноводу завтра следует идти полностью подготовленным, человек тот умный и быстрый, нужно отдохнуть, расслабиться и победить.

Ваня усмехнулся. Моисей называл Черновода драконом; ну так на каждого дракона найдется свой рыцарь. Он встал и поплелся к дому культуры, в котором светились только окна библиотеки. Мимо, любезно приподняв кепки, прошли два припозднившихся любителя шахмат. Ваня вежливо кивнул в ответ и втащился на крыльцо. В комнате никого не было, пиджак Моисея Ароновича висел на плечиках, потертый портфель притулился у ножки стула. Ваня вздохнул и направился в библиотеку. Спать не хотелось, голова гудела; можно было, конечно, сходить к умывальнику и повспоминать Жору, но сил не было. Не физических — появись Жорка вдруг из вон той двери, Ваня бы ему полночи вздохнуть не дал и отпускал бы только, чтоб перехватить поудобнее, — но моральных. «Кисель ты, а не оперативник перед важным заданием», — заклеймил себя Ваня и подошел к двери библиотеки, которую так и не распахнул его Жорка.

В зале горело несколько ламп. За одним столом, мечтательно опершись на ладонь и даже не пытаясь делать вид, что изучает раскрытый перед ним номер «Литературки» месячной давности, полулежал Валька Прянишников и любовался стоявшим за библиотечной стойкой Моисеем Ароновичем, чей ястребиный профиль золотился от неяркого цвета. В отличие от Вальки Моисей Аронович делал вид, что очень увлечен разбором читательских карточек и ничего не знает о великой власти своего пенсне, длинных ресниц и высоких бровей.

Ваня усмехнулся и решил разрушить идиллию.

— Гони его уже. Десять вечера, библиотека закрывается. Вот народ начитанный, ходят и ходят, — брюзгливо заныл он и помахал вздрогнувшему от неожиданности Моисею: — Доблестная милиция устала и жаждет отдыха.

— Два этажа в здании, — не менее ворчливо пробормотал Валька, — а доблестная милиция трусит без компании.

— У вас тут и самый храбрый представитель закона начнет опасаться за свою жизнь. Один вот уже дохрабрился, не хочу быть следующим. А с Моисеем Ароновичем мне ничего не страшно, он — человек-рентген! Иди уже, Валентин, закрывается библиотека!

— Моисей Аронович, вы живете с диктатором! — Валька надулся, но неохотно поднялся. — Один-единственный выходной у человека, и нельзя свободным вечером насладиться.

— Можно, но не здесь. У меня завтра работа, да и к Моисею Ароновичу с утра потянется жаждущий культуры пролетариат.

— Диктатор, Валентин, здесь один, и это я. А вам давно пора было уйти, — Моисей Аронович убрал формуляры и величественно спустился с возвышения, на котором располагалась конторка, — оставьте газету и идите.

— Поздно же, — возмутился Валька, — вы не боитесь меня отпускать? А вдруг злодей только и жаждет дорваться до вместилища моего духа?

— Или до хранилища твоей дури? Это навряд ли! — обидно заржал Ваня. — Но я тебя, так и быть, до крыльца провожу.

— Моисей Аронович, я после допросов на дух не перевариваю вашего соседа, проводите лучше вы, — Валька облизнул губы и переступил старыми, но старательно начищенными ботинками.

Моисей Аронович вытянул тонкую шею и приложил палец к губам.

— Там кто-то ходит! — прошептал он.

Ваня вытащил наган, жестом приказал собеседникам встать за шкаф и осторожно выглянул в коридор.

— Фу, это Колька. Коль, ты чего крадешься, напугал!

— Библиотека все-таки, — в голосе Раптора сквозило благоговение, — я к тебе, повиниться хочу.

— Мы же вчера все обсудили? — под ложечкой неприятно засосало. — Или ты деталь какую от следствия утаил?

— Э… нет. Но я принес самогон и закуску. Хороший самогон.

За шкафом завозились, и через секунду суровый Моисей Аронович и пристыженный, но не сломленный Валька присоединились к ним.

— Закуску? А еды, еды не принес? — Моисей Аронович втянул ноздрями воздух: — Сейчас чайник поставлю. И я две банки бычков в томате купил.

— Даже не упрашивай! — Валька ткнул Ивана в грудь. — Здесь еда, не уйду!

— Ты б валил лучше, — по глазам Прянишникова Ваня понимал, что его просьбы безнадежны.

— Я что, дурак? Тут еда, выпивка, а я пойду? Ну уж нет! Колян, ты ж угощаешь? Скажи ему!

— Пусть остается, — неожиданно не стал спорить Раптор, — где расположимся?

— В кухне, — вздохнул Ваня, понимая, что его отдых отодвигается на неопределенное время.

Сели культурно. Моисей Аронович достал полотняную скатерть. Колька порезал хлеб, сало, выставил мутную бутыль огуречного самогона, высыпал из кулька бочковых, остро пахнущих смородиновым листом огурцов и сообщил, что это последние с прошлогоднего засола. Затем достал из заплечного мешка еще кулек с кислой капустой и миску с отварной картохой. Ваня принес банки с бычками, а Валентин старательно заварил чай, сообщив, что русские люди без чая за стол не садятся.

Сначала разговор был общим. Про необходимость поэтического конкурса; с настоящим жюри, чтоб потом не выяснять, кто чей дружбан и кто кому подсуживал; с призами; и хорошо бы, сказал Колька, концерт какой после заключения итогов, — и покосился на Ваню.

— Коля, поет Жора. Лида даже голоса не имеет, ее в хор за красоту взяли. Валь, отрежь мне еще сала.

— Хор! — оживился Моисей Аронович. — Как я мог забыть, я же нашел руководителя для хора! Мы разговаривали с Людмилой Борисовной, и она сказала, что в юности пела вторым сопрано.

— А вы, Моисей Аронович, запишетесь? — Валька подпер щеку кулаком и наслаждался — то ли вареной картошкой, то ли энтузиазмом соседа, — я вот прекрасно пою.

— Не, я безголосый, но могу вести конферанс, — Моисей улыбался и старательно делил кусок хлеба на равные части, затем аккуратно посыпал их сахаром и клал в рот, — а ты Ваня, поешь?

— Нет, я на бокс ходил. Пятиборье и бокс, у нас район был сложный, батя боялся, что не смогу за себя постоять или что время свободное появится, ерундой какой займусь, вот и гонял меня по секциям, — Ваня залпом опрокинул рюмку. Пилось хорошо, мягко, — а Жорка сначала со скрипкой ходил, вот позорище было, ладно Додик, но Жорка? И Додик, как только бабушка на базар, скрипку за мусорку прятал и с пацанами в футбол гонял, а Жорка сам, представляете, сам хотел играть.

— Кто такой Жорка? — с любопытством спросил Моисей Аронович.

— Друг мой. В одном дворе росли. Он сейчас певец, — Ваня почувствовал, как болезненно сжимается сердце, и опрокинул еще рюмку, заботливо наполненную Валентином, — за скрипку над ним всем двором издевались; а потом мы подросли и Жорка так на гитаре научился играть, что взрослые мужики его с репетиций ждали. А уж как девчонки по нему сохли… — Ваня сглотнул.

— А по тебе? — Моисей Аронович сверкал блюдцами из-за пенсне. — Ты ведь красивый.

— Нет, я же то на тренировку, то с тренировки. Потом, когда Жорка со мной дружить стал, мне сначала страшные подружки доставались, а потом война началась, — Ваня засмеялся. — Как вы, поэты, говорите? Науку страсти нежной я изучал на поле брани. Ну, и когда вернулся, что-то было.

— А я красивый? Моисей Аронович, вот что вы покраснели, ну, правда, что вы Ванька хвалите только? — Валька оживился и потрогал Моисея Ароновича за запястье: — Только учтите, вы мне ответом можете очень понизить самооценку!

— Валя, да не родился еще человек, способный вам самооценку понизить, я и стараться не буду, — Моисей Аронович смотрел насмешливо, но руку не отодвинул.

— А Лида, — Колька смущенно теребил рукав рубашки, — тоже жила рядом?

— А кто такая Лида? — заинтересовался Моисей Аронович.

— Представляешь, журналистка, которую Илюха спас, это жена Ванькиного друга Жоры. Вот мир тесен!

— Жена? Бля… Коль… Вот блядь, — Моисей с жалостью посмотрел на друга.

— Она не блядь! — рявкнул Колька.

— Не, я не про нее, я про ситуацию, — решительно замотал головой Моисей Аронович.

— Ну и что? Она мне пишет. Я ей тоже. Подруг, говорит, нет. Выговориться некому, — Раптор потер бритый череп и душераздирающе вздохнул.

Ване стало больно. Вернее, и так было больно, но сейчас стало совсем нестерпимо.

— Нет, и не было никогда. Лида с пацанами голубей гоняла. Вся в синяках вечно, — Ваня закурил.— И стригли ее под мальчишку, а потом мать у них умерла, теть Шура, и отец Лидку к бабке спровадил. Тяжело мужику с тремя управляться. Братья старшие при нем остались, а девочка… — Ваня вдруг представил, что его батя, упрямо твердивший, что войне конец близок и девчонок он ни в какой Чимкент не отправит, все же передумал; и он бы сейчас возился с Таней и Юлей, живыми… Он вонзил в ладони ногти, чтоб хоть как-то успокоиться, помотал головой и попросил: — Стакан налей, Коль. Давно про предвоенную жизнь не рассказывал.

Валька неожиданно обнял его длинной ручищей. Помолчали. Моисей Аронович встал, открыл форточку и некоторое время молча смотрел во что-то видное только ему.

— Ты это, — Коля тряхнул головой, — не надо, если так больно-то. Не рассказывай. Я дурак.

— В общем, — Ваня похлопал Валькину руку и опрокинул стакан, — через два года мы ее не узнали. Королева двора. В хоре стояла, рот разевала рядом с Жоркой. Ну и драки из-за нее были, ух! За Жорку я драться ходил, он же музыкант, ему нельзя, все понимали.

— Ты в драке неплох, — Раптор уважительно кивнул.

— Я? Я хорош! Даром, что ли, Жорка на ней женился, — Ваня ухмыльнулся и потер лицо руками.

— Очень красивая, — скорбно повторил Коля, — богиня. Прекрасная дама. Но вот меня ни хрена не утешает, что она принадлежит другому. И ведь любит его.

Любит.

Лида пришла к нему на скрипучую раскладушку спустя три месяца после возвращения с фронта. У Жоры с Лидой была одна комната, большая, светлая. В одном углу, отгороженном ширмой, стояла кроватка Киры, в другом поставили раскладушку для Ваньки. Оставлять его одного Жора боялся.

Он вообще старался не выпускать Ваньку из виду, таскал на работу в филармонию, на прогулки с Кирой, даже в военкомат ходил с Ваней, когда незнакомый майор, делая отметку в Ваниных документах, сказал: «Идет набор в уголовный розыск. Мне кажется, вы там будете на своем месте». И Ваня кивнул.

Ему предложили общежитие, но Жора обиделся, а Ваня умирал, когда Жора грустил, и отказался.

И несколько дней спустя, когда стих скрип супружеского ложа, он стянул с головы одеяло, открыл глаза и увидел стоявшую над ним голую Лиду. Луна оттеняла ее красоту серебром, превращая в такую неземную фею, что дух захватывало.

Она нагнулась, задев его плечо сосками, провела пальцем по шее: «Не мешай мне, Ванечка, Жора просит». Склонилась к его лицу и поцеловала: скулы, глаза, вмиг вспотевшие волосы на висках, залезла к нему на раскладушку, мигом показавшуюся Ване сковородой, попыталась повернуть, положить его на спину, но Ваня словно одеревенел.

И тогда к скрипучей старой раскладушке приблизился Жора. Окутал родным запахом, сел у изголовья и принялся целовать лоб, гладить волосы, ласкать кожу за ушами. Ваня резко распрямился, раскладушка сложилась, и он рухнул вниз. Кого бы это смутило, только не его друзей. Лида улыбнулась, задрала Ванину майку, мазнула волосами по голому животу, и стала нежно прикусывать волосы на лобке, погружая его в медленный, изматывающий ночной марафон.

Жора вначале только целовал. Захватывал ртом нижнюю губу, ласкал язык, вылизывал шею, одновременно рукой подергивал тонкие волоски вокруг соска, а затем… Затем Лида ушла, а Жора остался. Скользнул на освободившийся после ее ухода Ванькин живот, выцеловал себе дорожку к паху и взял в рот член, стоявший крепче Ваниных убеждений о том, что любиться с мужиком, — речь не о фронтовой дрочке с другом, когда свой кулак опостылел, — а дома, в мирное время — самое ужасное, что может случиться в жизни.

Потом у них с Жорой было много чего еще более страшного, но тот первый минет на сломанной раскладушке потряс Ваню сильнее всего.

Ваня встряхнулся. Оказывается, Колька уже довольно давно рассказывал ему про свое разбитое сердце и высокие принципы.

Моисей Аронович слушал Валентина, пытавшегося поразить его сначала героизмом, с которым тот стал чемпионом по лыжным гонкам среди мальчиков в славном городе Котельниче; потом совестливостью, когда его замучил стыд от неправедной победы, поскольку пока соперники бежали три круга, он прошел два, но финишеры не могли поверить в такой афронт и сделали Валентина победителем, а тот не возражал, так как дышал и говорил с трудом. Моисей Аронович смеялся, говорил, что Валька вылитый Алеша Карамазов, и временами как бы дружески обнимал млеющего Валентина за шею. Если он и продолжал считать товарища Прянишникова жабой, подумал Ваня, то наверняка очень симпатичной.

— Ну вот зачем ей муж, который пьет не просыхая и плачет о каком-то друге? — Раптор смотрел в угол стеклянными глазами. — Поговорить бы с ним по-мужски, ну не любишь — так отпусти.

Любит.

Его, Ваньку, Жора любил так, что если им выпадал случай ночевать вдвоем, наутро у Вани все тело ломило, а Жорка жаловался, что жопа болит зверски и что Ваня жеребец конченый, и он его к себе две недели не подпустит: «Две недели только Лидочка, а не ты, козел». Ваня пожимал плечами, шел на работу, оттуда к Тосе — была у него зазноба, горячая, как пар из трубы отопления, но через два дня Жора уже курил у крыльца управления. Хватал его за рукав и тащил либо домой, либо в Таврический, в любые густые заросли, и иногда просто стоял там по четверть часа, вжавшись в Ваню так сильно, что ребра ныли. Либо стаскивал штаны, опирался на что придется и водил перед помутневшим Ванькиным взглядом круглыми гладкими ягодицами.

А потом они спешили к Лиде. Та не любила, когда Жорка опаздывал. А Жора не любил доставлять ей ненужное беспокойство.

«Ад так жить», — все чаще и чаще думал Ваня, глядя на ее отчаянное веселье при виде него. Она всегда была веселой, но с той ночи, казалось, вся ушла в желание превзойти Ваню. Унылого, злобного, часто срывающегося на близких Ваню. Хоть и не было у него никого, только Жора.

И Ваня ушел.

— Написала, что у меня глаза красивые, — смущенно прошептал Коля.

Ваня встряхнулся. Они остались вдвоем, самогон кончился, все было подожрано, чай остывал в чашках, так и не пригодившись русским людям.

— Лида не врет. Значит, правда так думает, — Ваня погладил Коляна по бритой голове, — не горюй. Время. Время и впечатления. Странно, что вы в Надю и Людмилу Борисовну тут все еще не втрескались.

— Надю директор не любит. А она его — да, — бухнул Раптор и покраснел: — Блядь, да что я сегодня как помело?

— День такой. Ладно, Коль, мне уже спать пора, завтра адов денек, а я все душ соорудить не могу. Где эти двое?

— Покурить вышли, сейчас я быстро все приберу.

— Пойду тоже проветрю голову, — кивнул Ваня, давя в себе зачатки совести, требующие помочь Коляну. Но тот махнул рукой, мол, иди, я быстро.

На крыльце Валентин читал Моисею Ароновичу стихи:

— Там умирали звезды, похожие на привидений,

Там путались всадники в лабиринтах ядовитых растений,

За стенами белого круга вырастали пробитые ядрами стены,

Жители города мертвых ни с кем не ведали откровений.

— Пиздец, — оценил Моисей Аронович.

— Тебе так понравилось? — Валька нависал над тощим собеседником, отгораживая его то ли от белого круга луны, то ли от ядовитых растений типа вороньего глаза — черт знает, что тут растет.

— Эй, романтики, мать вашу, поэты. Три часа ночи!

— Вот он всегда все портит! — взвыл Валя. — Помяни мое слово, Моисей Аронович, жизни он тебе не даст.

— Сам решу, — огрызнулся Моисей Аронович и упрямо сжал губы: — До свидания, Валя.

— Все, я все убрал, спасибо за компанию. Валька, пошли, я тебя до дома доведу, а то еще какой труп отыщешь.

— До завтра, Моисей Аронович. Глаза б мои вас, Иван, не видели! — потряс кулаком Валька, и они с Николаем пошагали по тропинке к калитке.

— Коль! — окликнул Ваня.

— А? — Раптор обернулся.

— Они и правда красивые! — Ваня выставил большой палец вверх и утащил Моисея в дом.

К Черноводу Ваня решил зайти прямо с утра. Все военное прошлое научило его двум вещам: любой кавалерийский наскок на противника плох и любой кавалерийский наскок на противника очень хорош. Главное — правильно подобрать время этого самого наскока, да с кавалерией не ошибиться. И очень уж ему хотелось очиститься от саднящего страха за людей, ставших ему близкими за такое короткое время.

Ваня зашел в умывальную комнату, обтерся мокрым полотенцем, от души выматерился, потому что чистых вещей не осталось, а постиранное у бабки Варвары он не забрал, и с отвращением натянул вчерашнюю рубашку с заляпанным чем-то манжетом. Закатал рукава, причесался, надел широкие черные брюки и решил, что брать незнакомого еще Антона придется нахрапом и обаянием. Брызнул на ладонь «Шипром», потер шею и виски, погрозил бритве пальцем, мол, никуда не уходи, и счел себя готовым к бою.

Он запер за собой входную дверь — ДК начинал работать в двенадцать, — и побежал к дымящим вдали трубам Сталегорского металлургического комбината.

Пройдя два пункта охраны, Ваня поднялся на пять ступенек вверх, раскрыл дверь административного корпуса и отправился искать кабинет главного экономиста Черновода А.П., как подсказал ему слегка удивленный охранник.

Табличка обнаружилась на третьей от конца двери, Ваня постучал и после резкого «Войдите!» распахнул дверь.

Антон Прохорович его ждал. Стоял около широкого стола, на котором в идеальном порядке лежали стопки документов, счеты, несколько логарифмических линеек, стояла новенькая «Оптима» и тяжелый металлический письменный прибор. Таким если по голове вломить, сразу можно панихиду заказывать, подумал Ваня и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Истомин Иван Евгеньевич. Капитан милиции.

— Черновод Антон Прохорович. Младший лейтенант запаса.

— Я присяду? — Ваня вежливо наклонил голову.

— Прошу, — Антон Прохорович указал на стул для посетителей, выдвинул из-за стола свой, точно такой же, и поставил напротив. — В чем меня обвиняют?

— Я — розыск. Уголовников ловлю. Обвиняет другое ведомство, — Ваня криво ухмыльнулся, — вопросики у меня. Например, вы, Антон Прохорович, в разведке служили?

— Я в минометном дивизионе служил, но — да, разведкой занимался, а что? Или вопросы здесь вы задаете?

— Ну, я бы хотел, — Ваня нежно улыбнулся, — например, Антон Прохорович, вы ножи любите?

— Нет. Я люблю удавки, получается тихо и наверняка. Нож, Иван Евгеньевич, соскользнуть может. Человек — тварь прочная, а удавка при правильном применении шансов не оставляет. Поверьте мне, — Антон смотрел черными без зрачков глазами, и Ване почему-то стало жалко несчастных, на которых главный экономист оттачивал свое мастерство.

— Не знаю, меня нож никогда не подводил. Хотя, как я мог забыть, вы же альпинист. Веревка — ваш самый верный помощник, не так ли?

— О, вы и это знаете, — Антон нахмурился, — так в чем же меня обвиняют?

— Подозревают, Антон Прохорович. Подозревают в двух убийствах, только не вас, а ваше второе я, — Ваня с тоской посмотрел на чистый стол. — Курить у вас, полагаю, нельзя?

— Нельзя! — рявкнул Антон и встал, дошел до окна, распахнул его резко настежь, вытащил из мусорного ведра пустую жестянку из-под монпансье и поставил перед Ваней: — Курите. Что? Меня подозревают в покушении на Милана? Это бред!

— Да не вас! А вашего двойника. Есть улика, показывающая, что убийство совершил разведчик. И подбросил её постороннему гражданину, — Ваня потер довольно руки.

— Это бред! Я еще и Иуда, который подставил другого человека? Да ты сказочник, начальник, — гнев собеседника можно было рубить топором.

— Не ты. Двойник твой. Что за люди вокруг, я ему долдоню про его же болезнь, а он меня не понимает, — Ваня пожал плечами и прикурил, — он-то мог?

— Ты что, идиот? — взорвался Антон. — Ты думаешь, что тот, кто живет во мне — Хайд, а я милейший доктор Джекил? Так вот, это полнейшая дурь! Я Хайд! Все, что я творил с фашистами, творил я! Я, блядь, Хайд, и я душил их, жег, рубил топором головы и забивал, блядь, камнями! Но то была война! Я забыть все это хочу! Но я Хайд и все, нахуй, помню. Все помню. А та, о ком ты говоришь, — Антон криво улыбнулся, — после войны не появлялась. Что вылупился? Не ожидал? Во мне жила девчонка двадцатилетняя, вот она войну не пережила.

— И значит, в ножах ничего не понимала, — задумчиво протянул Ваня, — а ведь правы мои сослуживцы, сдуру такой приметный нож спрятала?

— Траншейный? Блядь. Был у меня. Дома должен лежать, — Антон впился в стул, — значит, думают, я Милана пырнул? Я? Милана? Бред!

— И почтальона после ссоры с тобой никто не видел…

— Да мне насрать на него. Знаешь, опер, я так просто не сдамся, и ты не думай…

— Что здесь происходит?

Ваня обернулся.

В дверях стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина в годах, с копной седых кудрей, прямыми, все еще черными бровями, и пожелтевшими от табака лихо подкрученными седыми усами.

«Лев, — вспомнил Ваня, — какой же красавец, даром что старый».

Он встал:

— Капитан милиции Истомин. Иван Евгеньевич.

— Слышал. Я директор комбината Воинов. Почему вообще об Антоне заговорили как об убийце? И не нужно мне про тайну следствия. Меня она мало волнует.

— Милана убил кто-то очень близкий. Кому Милан полностью доверял.

— Почему нельзя подождать и спросить у него самого? — черные брови сошлись на переносице, темно-серые глаза заволокло грозовое облако.

— У нас нет еще недели. Вы хотите третий труп? — Ваня посмотрел на Антона. — Но вы не бойтесь. Обвинение пока не предъявят.

— Я им подотрусь, вашим обвинением. Ты убил? — директор посмотрел на своего подчиненного.

— Нет, — Антон сжал кулаки, — и я не буду ждать суда, не надейтесь.

Ваня прищурился.

— Совсем власть не уважаете? Хорошо, — он подошел к двери, запер ее на ключ, вытащил провод из телефонной розетки, приблизился к окну и закрыл створки: — Раз так, поговорим по-другому.

Благосклонно на Ванины опоздания в отделе смотрела только Людмила Борисовна, упорно утверждавшая, что молодому организму требуется здоровый сон. Валерий Михайлович на ее сентенцию при Ванином появлении скептически поджал губы, а Надя прямо рубанула, что рабочая дисциплина существует для всех, и на ее прежнем месте работы Ваня бы и два дня не протянул с таким подходом. Степан Аркадьевич после ее слов очень обидно захихикал, и Ваня решил, что самое время оскорбиться.

— Я вчера до трех ночи допрашивал товарищей Гемгольца, Татаринцева и Прянишникова!

— Выпивали, — припечатала Надежда, пожав плечами.

— А с утра уже сбегал на завод и допросил товарища Черновода, — Ваня плюхнулся на стул рядом со столом начальства.

— Ну, там тебе вряд ли налили, — Надежда почему-то смутилась и поправила волосы.

— Тебе не светит, — нахально улыбнулся Ваня, — я его видел.

— Иван! — резко оборвал его Валерий Михайлович, жестом остановив открывшую было рот Надежду: — Я понимаю, что вы вчера собрали все сплетни нашего города, но имейте уважение к коллеге.

— Не все, — грустно вздохнул Ваня, — уверен, много чего интересного было забыто. Но мы продолжим, — он довольно потер руки, — а что, мои умозаключения после допроса Черновода никому не интересны? Обидно как-то.

— Мне интересны! — оживился Степан Аркадьевич. — Давайте, Иван, посвятите нас.

— Конечно, Ванечка, вы такой хороший мальчик, поделитесь с нами своим успехом, — Людмила Борисовна ласково посмотрела на Ваню и протянула ему кусок сахара.

Валерий Михайлович кивнул.

— Блядина ты, — тихо буркнула Надя и перекинула ногу на ногу.

— Он все отрицает!

— Неудивительно, да, коллеги? — Степан Аркадьевич обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Но если посмотреть на мою схему…

— Вчера же смотрели, — прервал его Ваня, чувствуя, как руки снова покрываются мурашками, — говорит, что не он убийца, что его никто не видел на месте убийства. Говорит, что не помнит, где его «Вишня», а то, что почтальон пропал после ссоры с ним, ничего не доказывает. Вот падла, он еще и Степана Аркадьевича с Надей упомянул! Мол, вы втроем с почтальоном ругались, мерзавец! Наденька — дева нежная, она бы не стала ручки марать, да?

— Захлопни пасть! — прорычала Надя. — Валерий Михайлович, можно я его поучу?

— Наденька, — ласково произнесла Людмила Борисовна, — не стоит, вот Коленька пытался его поучить, так не вышло. Что вы так смотрите? Конечно, я все уже знаю. Смешные какие. Вы, Ванечка, смелый и сильный мальчик, но зачем вы Надю за косички пытаетесь дергать? Нехорошо, некрасиво.

— Значит, драка была, — Валерий Михайлович посмотрел исподлобья.

— Я спровоцировал. Ну правда, не товарища Гемгольца же мне на спарринг вызывать, — заныл Ваня и, не удержавшись, послал Наде воздушный поцелуй: — Он меня вмиг ножкой от табуретки обезоружит, не… я никакого зла на друга Кольку не держу!

— Герой какой, — пробурчала под нос Надя, но посмотрела одобрительно.

— Может, вернемся к допросу? — вздохнул Степан Аркадьевич.

— В общем, пошел в несознанку. Но я ему на больное наступил, — Ваня помрачнел, — и сказал, что свидетель есть. Не тому, что он Милана угробил, а тому, как нож подкладывал. Березкин Кольку для стенгазеты фотографировал, и убийца в кадр попал. Но получилось говенно… ой, простите, Людмилборисовна, не как у вас, хуже, хотя куда уж хуже-то. Я в восемь встречусь с ним у калитки ДК, там, где Милан лежал, покажу снимок. Ну, в самом деле, если он злодейство творил не в себе, пусть пишет добровольное и явку с повинной.

— У вас есть снимок? — удивился Степан Аркадьевич. — Почему вы молчали?

— Нет у него снимка, — Валерий Михайлович скрестил руки на столе. — Думаете, сработает?

— Но ведь он может и не прийти?..

— А если в бега кинется? — Надя потерла лоб. — Хотя… не тот Антон человек, чтоб бегать. Жаль, что не смогли его вылечить. Очень умный.

— Вот поэтому я на полчаса пораньше приду, подготовлюсь.

— Один из нас будет страховать, — Мещеряков снял очки.

— Нет. Я сам, — Ваня нахмурился, — да и кого вы отправите? Вы — исключено, сами говорили, что в горисполкоме будете, ну, и все.

Валерий Михайлович смурно посмотрел на Ваню, вышел из-за стола и принялся мерить отдел шагами.

— Да и ничего мы друг другу не сделаем. Я его убивать не собираюсь, проверить хочу. Он понимает, что я расскажу про нашу встречу. Я и рассказал, причем, не только вам, но и Илюхе, Кольке, даже Ваське, случайно с ним встретился. Просто упомянул, что с Антоном собрались пообщаться. Так что не нужна мне страховка. Ты, Надь, лучше б его комнату посмотрела аккуратненько, а? Если его дома не будет. Людмила Борисовна только выстрелить в него сможет, но нам Антон живой нужен.

— Антон милый мальчик, — Людмила Борисовна вздохнула, — в сумерках я не очень хорошо вижу.

— Меня вы как страховку не рассматриваете, Иван? — обиделся Степан Аркадьевич.

— Да что вы, Степан Аркадьевич, если я не справлюсь, вы-то чем поможете? Тут мозги без надобности. Схемы рисуйте лучше.

— Ваня прав, — Валерий Михайлович кивнул, — будет полезнее, если вы, Степан Аркадьевич, подберете все материалы по делу, они мне понадобятся к шести вечера, исполняйте. Иван, нужно провести беседу с задержанными за драку, займитесь этим. Людмила Борисовна, в шесть начнется заседание горисполкома, помогите мне довести отчет до ума. Надя, формально разрешение на обыск я, то есть суд, не даст, но если что — прикрою.

— Все нормально будет, — Надя потерла ладони, — а пока могу на завод смотаться. Поговорю с директором.

Валерий Михайлович покачал головой и взялся за папки. Степан Аркадьевич натянул нарукавники, Ваня галантно пропустил Надю вперед и вышел вслед за ней под возмущенное Людмилы Борисовны «А кто порвал ленту в машинке?».

Надя молчала, и лишь подойдя к изолятору, предупредила:

— Антон не Колька, убьет.

— Я помочь хочу. Он понимает, — Ваня улыбнулся грустно и, помахав ей рукой, открыл дверь барака.

Полвосьмого вечера уже стемнело.

Ваня не мог привыкнуть, что в горах даже весной темнота приходила быстрее, окутывала глухим покрывалом город и лес вокруг города и зажигала низкие звезды. Он стоял недалеко у калитки, около оставшихся от ремонта нескольких бревен, применение которым Моисей Аронович еще не придумал, и курил. В прошлом году, в августе, Ваню выпихнули в отпуск, и Жорка неожиданно сказался в филармонии больным, выпросил у друзей новенькую «Победу», и Ваня повез их с Кирой к самому черному морю на свете, в Сухуми, где жили какие-то Жоркины друзья. И звезды висели так же низко, и темнота падала на головы молотом, только в той темноте Жора сводил с ума губами и руками, а здесь Ваня стоял совершенно один, и больше всего хотелось разрушить это страшное одиночество и либо уйти в дом, либо сесть завтра в машину до Лагинска, зайти на почтамт и… Ваня душераздирающе вздохнул и затоптал бычок. Не было у Жорки телефона, не ставили никак.

Сзади послышались шаги.

Ваня повернулся. Степан Аркадьевич, как шпион с карикатуры, утеплившись серым вязаным жилетом и засунув под мышку свернутую «Литературную газету», быстро шел к нему, настороженно озираясь по сторонам.

— Ваня, я не могу так! Людмила Борисовна тоже велела мне последить за вами.

— Степан Аркадьевич, да вы что? Он опасный, жестокий убийца, а вы, — Ваня отмахнулся, — уходите, только мешаться будете.

— Ваня, вы меня недооцениваете, — Степан Аркадьевич понурился и с обидой покосился на Ваню: — Я спешил на помощь, даже пистолет вот взял, смотрите, — пистолетик у него был дамский, да еще и с гладкой неудобной ручкой. Пока Степан Аркадьевич доставал его из кармана, он зацепился за подкладку, вывернулся и отлетел к Ваниным ботинкам.

— Помощничек, — буркнул Ваня, наклонился… и в следующий момент его мир треснул, взорвался и потух.

Тьма отступала медленно — дрожала, серела, рвалась, как облака над низкими горными вершинами старого хребта. Дико пульсировало в виске, почему-то неприятно саднило внизу живота, и горло очень сильно сушило, словно Ваня в одиночку выпил весь самогон в городе. Или половину. Половину точно. Издалека слышались голоса, они звали Ваню, но тьма, казалось отступившая, собралась с силами и снова забросила его в свое пульсирующее брюхо.

«Ва-неч-ка-а-а!» Плавал Ваня как рыба, но даже под черной толщей воды услышал он разрывающий душу Жорин крик, и поплыл к свету, на голос, думая, что не хотел пугать, просто нырнул и застыл, завороженный подводным покоем. И как не поспешить, когда весь мир сотрясает Жоркин голос, пробивающийся даже на глубину: «Ва-ня, Ва-неч-ка-а-а!»

— Петр Сергеевич, да что ж это такое?

Голос Ваня узнал сразу. Это Моисей Аронович. Что-то произошло.

— Это черепно-мозговая травма. Если ударить человека по голове железной болванкой, такое случается. У Ивана еще купол прочный, выкарабкается, — ровный спокойный голос Петра Сергеевича порадовал. Живой Ваня, стало быть, почему бы не порадоваться.

— Йопта, чо-та он уже сутки карабкается! Бать, сделай что-нибудь! — взволнованный Илюхин. А, так он даже не в больнице, а у Овечкина. Совсем хорошо, осталось поднатужиться и глаза открыть.

— Смотрите, — снова Моисей Аронович, — у него ресницы трепещут!

— Приходит в себя, — Ваня затаил дыхание; голос начальства рубил звенящую в ушах тишину: — Я его в лейтенанты разжалую и обратно в Ленинград отправлю. Да, Истомин? Слышишь меня?

— Валер… Валерий Михайлович, ну не заводись, живой же, — Петр Сергеевич улыбался, слышно было по голосу, — Илюш, принеси еще льда. И воды, видишь, губы пересохли.

Ваня открыл глаза, проморгался и застонал — свет резал мозг, словно нож масло. Моисей Аронович вскочил и задернул занавески, стало чуть темнее. Петр Сергеевич осторожно приподнял Ванину гудевшую голову и поднес к губам кружку с водой. Жидкость смягчила горло и чуть прояснила мозги.

— Живот…

— Неглубоко, — Валерий Михайлович вплыл в круг Ваниного зрения, — это ты велел ждать, пока он тебя резать начнет? Отличные фотографии выйдут, пленку я сегодня посмотрел. Как ты догадался?

— А вы? — Ваня зажмурился. Мир вокруг слегка качался.

— А вот когда мой драгоценный тесть не явился на совещание в горсовет. Когда передали, что на заводе вышла из строя одна из печей и они с экономистом заперлись и считают, на какой день пойдут убытки, если ее не починить. Только не успел. Я его хорошо знаю, убийцу он покрывать бы не стал, но дури помочь тому, кому считает нужным, вне зависимости от законности происходящего — этой дури в нем всегда было в избытке. И ведь молчит до сих пор. Ничего не знает и утверждает, что Антон был с ним. Все время.

— Голова болит… — прошептал Ваня.

— Видишь, довел человека, — Петр Сергеевич был недоволен, — ну-ка, выпей вот это, — и ловко влил в него какую-то горькую смесь. И Ваня снова уплыл.

Три дня Петр Сергеевич к нему никого не пускал. Илюха на время собрал вещи и ушел к Моисею Ароновичу, а Мещеряков хоть и приходил каждый вечер, но в комнате не показывался; они с Петром Сергеевичем закрывались на кухне, и Ваня засыпал под шумящий за стенкой кран.

На четвертый день ему стало гораздо лучше. Пол еще уходил из-под ног, но не так резво, как вначале. Неглубокая ножевая рана заживала плохо, но Валька привез из больницы пенициллин и радостную новость, что жизни Милана уже ничего не угрожает, и Ваня тоже повеселел.

Вечером вместе с Валерием Михайловичем пришел Антон. Посмотрел на Ваню, покачал головой и повернулся к Мещерякову:

— Мухин понял, что я его схвачу. Иван просил меня успеть. Но и он, и я знали, что Степан Аркадьевич попытается убить себя. Он и убил. Мне даже жаль его немного. Чеховский персонаж.

— Перестаньте, Антон, — Петр Сергеевич был холоден, — если бы Милан погиб, вы бы Степана Аркадьевича не жалели. Я вот одного понять не могу — зачем ему все это надо было. То, что Валера проглядел его, ужасно, но вам-то корить себя абсолютно не за что.

— Есть за что! Я боялся разбить фотоаппарат, не задержал! Первый раз снимал в темноте, еще вспышка! Иван сказал, что фотографии важнее, чем его голова, ну что он за человек такой! — Антон вцепился в волосы, но спустя секунду взял себя в руки.

— Антон, вы справились. Вы молодец, — Валерий Михайлович сжал кулаки, — Петр Сергеевич прав. Я не думал, что убийца — кто-то из моих. Когда я говорил Ване, мол, наблюдай за всеми, подозревай даже меня, боюсь, за красивыми фразами ничего не стояло. Это мои люди, я в них верил. И верю.

— Валерий Михайлович, я так боялся себя выдать, что даже думать не хотел о том, что догадываюсь, кто настоящий убийца. Значки, которые я увидел у него на схеме, в начале войны уже не использовали, в разведшколе нам их показали на всякий случай, вдруг попадутся на карте. Когда я увидел их, понял, что есть еще бывший разведчик, от которого Милан не ждал удара — Степан Аркадьевич. И «Вишня». Этот нож поступил на вооружение в середине войны, когда я и Антон уже воевали. Я бы привычное оружие на него не сменил. И Антон нет. Но Степан Аркадьевич этого не учел. Ну и самое главное, мотив я стал понимать как раз тогда же, когда увидел схемы Степана Аркадьевича. Вот вы сами нам говорили, что убийца пытается что-то донести, так вот Милан был посланием вам, Валерий Михайлович. А дальше — больше. Почтальон нахамил, я специально нахамил. Недооценил, поставил под сомнение, унизил. И вот…

Ваня замолчал, взял протянутый ему Петром Сергеевичем стакан воды и выпил ее залпом.

— Это будет мне уроком. Того, что Мухин работал в разведке, я не знал, часть его послужного списка под грифом. Мы с Петром Сергеевичем посоветовались и считаем это дело закрытым. В рапорте руководству я представил Степана последней жертвой бандита, уцелевшего после ликвидации банды силами лагинских товарищей. Они подтвердили, что поскольку точное число участников банды неизвестно, один мог уцелеть. Иван, Антон, вы согласны? Если да, в беседах с товарищами прошу придерживаться этой версии.

— Мы согласны, — ответил за обоих Ваня и медленно сел на кровати: — Я здоров. Разрешите приступить к несению службы?

— Как сможете спуститься с лестницы без помощи друзей, приступайте, разумеется, — Валерий Михайлович поднялся: — Кстати, когда Милан вернется, старшим будете вы. До первого подобного выверта. Выздоравливайте, Иван.

Ваня медленно сполз на подушку. Пожалуй, про лестницу он не подумал. И закрыл глаза.

Спи, убаюкан пеньем херувимов. Городу нужны оба охотника.

Эпилог

На слет молодых сотрудников угрозыска в Горьком мы с Глебом приехали поздно вечером. В дороге молчали, то есть Глеб говорил с попутчиками, двумя студентами из «Плешки», ехавшими через Горький на практику в Чебоксары, но между собой мы не общались. После того как Мещеряков выбрал Ваню, Глеб заявил Пасюку и Тараскину, что «не придуманы еще слова те, чтоб предательство оправдать», и показательно меня игнорировал. Мне даже казалось, он специально ждал момента, когда я промахнусь, чтобы ударить побольнее, но ребята были на моей стороне. Ваня Пасюк, Коля Тараскин, Гриша Ушивин — я чувствовал их молчаливую поддержку каждую секунду нашего тихого противостояния, но сейчас… сейчас мы остались один на один, и помочь мне мог только я сам.

Я разложил вещи на тумбочке, задвинул чемодан под кровать, посмотрел в зеркало — не красавчик, конечно, но людям показаться не стыдно. Бросил Глебу: «Я на ужин», и вышел из номера. По программе слета ужин был в десять, и в ресторане «Волга» для нас был зарезервирован столик под номером восемь. Все основные мероприятия слета начинались завтра, так что я спустился вниз, попросил девушку за стойкой показать мне дорогу к ресторану и быстро отыскал наш столик. Он был на четверых, около большого окна, из которого было видно фонари, метель, редких прохожих, бегущих по домам, и гаснущие огни города, отходящего ко сну. И я жил для того, чтобы эти припозднившиеся прохожие спокойно ходили по темным улицам, их пустые квартиры дожидались своих хозяев, не выпотрошенные ворами, и чтобы вся наша страна спала ночами спокойно и мирно. И я знал, что если понадобится, отдам за это жизнь.

— Володя! Хорош! Я стою, жду, смотрю на него, а он в окно пялится!

Я повернулся и вскочил от радости. Передо мной стоял Ванька Истомин, веселый, красивый, очень модный, на мой невзыскательный взгляд, а рядом с ним смущенно мялся симпатичный бородатый крепыш, чье лицо показалось смутно знакомым.

— Ванька! — мы обнялись. — Располагайтесь, вы тоже на слет?

— Знакомься, это Милан, мой друг, мой коллега, отличный парень! — Ваня похлопал спутника по крутому плечу и отодвинул ему стул.

Милан медленно сел и ласково мне улыбнулся.

И я узнал его.

— Здравствуйте, вы Милан Касаев?

— Он, он! Выжил! Чуть не подсидел меня, жук такой, я ж заместителем ехал, а он выкарабкался, вот подставил, так подставил!

Милан смущенно закивал и толкнул Ваньку в бок.

— Но я тертый калач, сразу сказал: не может такого быть, чтоб лейтенант капитаном командовал, ну, разве что в постели, и то если капитан — красивая дама, — Ваня хищно осмотрел зал.

— Не слушайте его, Володя. Язык — сущее помело.

Голос у Милана был глухой, но приятный.

— Посмотри на него! Я его разговаривать научил, не заткнешь теперь, а он «помело»! На друга, на брата! — Ванька скорбно покачал головой, и тут я заметил, что весь он вовсе не веселый, а какой-то взвинченный.

Милан успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

— Прости, вырвались из нашей глуши, вот меня и колотит, — Ваня расхохотался, тряхнув светлой челкой, — мы утром приехали, весь день по магазинам со списками метровыми носимся, одному пассатижи какие-то необыкновенные, другому одеколон «Саша», третьему четвертому и пятому — стихи какого-то Асадова, да, Милан? Всем Асадова купили?

Милан пожал плечами.

— В общем, поэзии у нас — полчемодана. А как мы шелковые чулки искали… не поверишь, я думал нигде нет, а только они в универмаге и лежат; затем посмотрел на цену и чуть не упал, понятно, отчего лежат так спокойно, — Ваня белозубо улыбнулся, затем украдкой посмотрел на часы.

— Ваня, я смотрю, у тебя девушка появилась? — я обрадовался. Ваня был одним из самых достойных людей, встреченных мной в жизни, и я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив.

— Целых две! Одной шестьдесят два, другой тридцать семь, — Ваня расхохотался, — прекрати меня бить! Я со всем уважением к нашим коллегам, вот трепетное создание! Ужин несут, хорошо, у него руки и рот заняты будут, — и снова посмотрел на часы.

— Ты ждешь кого-то? — я огляделся. Зал ресторана заполнился, чуть поодаль музыканты расставляли инструменты, техник возился с освещением. Я вспомнил, что после ужина обещали какой-то концерт, но оставаться на него не планировал.

— Нет, — Ваня, как мне показалось, немного смутился, — нет, все нормально. А ты с кем приехал?

— С капитаном Жегловым, — я обернулся. Глеб сидел через три столика от нас, с каким-то полковником и двумя его красивыми спутницами, в мою сторону не смотрел, рассказывал что-то смешное и прикуривал тонкую длинную сигаретку для крашеной блондинки справа, — но сегодня, видимо, все рассаживаются где хотят, чему я очень рад.

— Не помирились? — Ваня настороженно посмотрел на меня.

— Такое разве прощают? — я прикусил губу.

— Все можно простить, — Милан взял Ванину тарелку, сгреб с нее пюре, а Ване положил свой кусок вырезки, — жизнь штука сложная. И длинная.

— Философ, — Ваня развел руки. — Во сколько концерт-то, ну обещали в десять, что так долго? Ты не представляешь, как хочется хорошей музыки, когда слушаешь только хор мальчиков-переростков под управлением Людмилы Борисовны.

Милан осуждающе покачал головой, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Тяжело? — в моем представлении в довоенной жизни Ваня был театралом, меломаном, ходил в музеи, и в своем захолустном Сталегорске очень страдал без культурной жизни.

— Нет. Я там, знаешь, на месте вроде. Не один. Не знаю, как объяснить, — Ваня принялся задумчиво крутить салфетку, — я чувствую город своим, его будущее зависит от меня, от Милана, от моих друзей, и все, что мы захотим, мы можем сделать. Мой друг Моисей руководит домом культуры, полгода назад он решил, что хочет создать театр, и теперь к нам из Лагинска приезжают на спектакли, потому что молодежь — хозяева своей судьбы, это про наш город.

Я не представлял жизни без Москвы, но слушал Ваню и немножко завидовал ему и Милану, хотя тоже горел работой и чувствовал себя на своем месте. Мы еще поговорили, затем раздались аплодисменты и на сцену вышел пожилой конферансье, за рояль села очаровательная молодая девушка с глубоким декольте, и ведущий объявил:

— Товарищи, начинаем наш небольшой концерт, посвященный открытию слета молодых сотрудников уголовного розыска нашей необъятной страны. Для вас поет Георгий Гайдук.

На сцену поднялся красивый молодой парень, черноволосый, черноглазый, в концертном белом костюме и васильковой рубашке, и тут я его узнал.

Я вздрогнул и посмотрел на Ваню.

— Это же Жора? Он стал певцом? Твой Жорка?

Ваня закурил. Он не обратил внимания на мой вопрос, он вообще, как мне показалось, видел только пятно света на сцене и стоящего в нем артиста.

— Друзья, поздравляю вас с открытием слета, — голос у Гайдука был хрипловатый, но очень сильный, — у меня в уголовном розыске служит лучший друг, так вот для него, и для всех вас, тех, кто нас бережет, звучит песня, — он повернулся к смотревшей на него влюбленными глазами аккомпаниаторше, улыбнулся ей радостно, кивнул — и девушка, просияв, заиграла вступление.

«Далеко-далеко за снегами,

За берёзовой тихой рекой

Есть дивчина с такими, такими глазами,

Что мой помутили покой.

Бомбы рвались и пушки гремели,

Осыпали осколки дождём,

Но глаза голубели, синели,

Говорили неслышно: «Мы ждём»…

Пел Жора очень душевно, сердце вынимал. Я вспомнил Варю, расчувствовался, украдкой вытер глаза. Ваня встал и в темноте пошагал к выходу. Я дернулся за ним, но Милан задержал меня за рукав и отрицательно покачал головой. И я остался сидеть.

Три дня слета закрутили нас с Глебом так, что не было времени вздохнуть. Семинары, лекции, общение со старшими товарищами, показы учебных фильмов — море полезной и нужной информации обрушилось на меня, и поскольку мы ходили на разные секции, то и встречались только вечером. Мы взахлеб, перебивая, рассказывали друг другу, что интересного узнали за день, и я с удивлением заметил, что стенка, разделявшая нас долгие три года, дала трещину. Все-таки мы делали одно дело — и оба старались делать его хорошо. К сожалению, с Ваней мы тоже попали в разные группы, но я сидел на семинарах с Миланом, и мы, тесно пообщавшись, очень друг другу понравились.

Ваня с Миланом уезжали раньше, и я провожал их на вокзале. Поезд «Горький — Омск» уходил со второй платформы. Ваня постоянно курил — какой-то потухший, совсем не тот, что три дня назад, но держался. Милан пересчитывал их чемоданы и мешки: все свободное время ребята покупали что-то для друзей и знакомых, которых явно было не меньше, чем полгорода. Потом мы с Ванькой рассовали весь багаж в их плацкарте, народу оказалось на удивление немного, рядом только бабушка с внуком на боковых местах, и вышли к Милану, покурить и проститься.

— Ты грустный очень, — в тамбуре я не удержался, — в чем дело?

Ваня скривился:

— Знакомая развелась. Думал, дело во мне, а оказалось, я вообще ни при чем. Не парься. Я и не такое переживал.

Он обнял меня, похлопал по спине и спустился на перрон. Мы с Миланом тоже обнялись, пообещали не терять друг друга, Ваня расцеловал меня, и тут проводница закричала: «Быстро в вагон, отправляемся!». Паровоз всхрапнул, свистнул, Ваня подсадил Милана, вскочил на подножку сам, коротко махнул мне рукой и скрылся в вагоне.

Я постоял немного, глядя, как поезд медленно ползет вдоль стремительно пустеющей платформы, повернулся… и меня чуть не сбил с ног бегущий по перрону человек.

— Жора? Вы меня не помните?

— Шарапов? Лейтенант Шарапов? А Ванька? Где Ваня?

— В поезде, поехал в свой Сталегорск.

Жора сгорбился, скорбно посмотрел на меня и махнул рукой:

— Ну что за человек! Ну что он за человек такой, Ваня Истомин?

Повернулся и медленно побрел к зданию вокзала. Я почему-то вздохнул и отправился за ним.

А вечером мы с Глебом возвращались в Москву.

Эпилог 2.

Сосед Георгию Андреевичу попался словоохотливый.


End file.
